


Love is Thinner Than Paper

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent Married, Clark Kent no superpower, Court of Owls, Domestic Violence, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 克拉克和布鲁斯之间存在数不清的难题，他们的婚姻摇摇欲坠。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 克拉克递给她要的那份U盘文件，隐隐笑得有几分无动于衷：“不过是婚姻罢了，谈什么爱不爱的。”

七月入夏后，太阳不知怎的也变得勤快起来，不到六点便早早亮起了微光，映着一座明日之城光辉璀璨，生机勃勃，仿佛水晶一般熠熠生辉。  
年初的时候星球日报换了一栋新的办公大厦，总共建了36层，新闻部被安排在大楼的中部，克拉克的办公地点便自然的跟着产生了变动。  
六点半。  
新来的实习生艾西帮忙签收了一份送货上门的花束，看见挂签上写着克拉克·肯特的名字，便比对着桌案前的名牌将捧花放在了所属的桌子上。  
淡橙色的香槟玫瑰饱满如美人欲语，盛开的百合花涟水盈盈秋波频转，浅粉色的欧雅纸堆叠，素白的丝带在尾部轻轻牵挂，再加上留言卡上手写碳素墨水花样缭绕的LOVE，无一不向着眼之人述说着情深。  
七点钟。  
艾西不止一次将自己的注意力停留在克拉克办公桌上的那捧鲜花上了，她的思绪在工作的间隙里绕着精致的花朵打转，年轻的脑子里全都是对浪漫爱情的甜蜜幻想。  
不知道这位克拉克·肯特是什么人？艾西仔细的回忆了一下，在这实习的半个月内，自己似乎从来没在星球日报内见过他。他难道不需要来上班吗？如果不的话……为什么还会留下他的位置？  
透过云层的阳光愈发的温暖，临近八点钟的时候，新闻部从空旷渐渐变得喧哗，来来去去的人交织密布。艾西眼尖的发现部门里一位金头发的女前辈停在了克拉克的桌前，伸手抽了两只娇柔可爱的玫瑰。她连忙站起来，迫开人流跑过去。  
“凯特！”她急冲冲地叫道，“这是、这是……”她看了眼名牌，“克拉克·肯特的花。”  
凯特拿着两朵品质上乘的玫瑰嗅了嗅，咧开嘴拍拍实习生紧张的肩膀。  
“别紧张，小艾西。”她说，“我可就等着克拉克回来这天有花儿拿呢。”  
艾西呆愣愣的看着她，闹不明白为什么凯特会这么说。凯特瞧着她迷茫的模样，顺手从包扎整齐的花束里又抽了一只玫瑰来塞进她手里，拍拍新人可爱的小脸。  
“别客气，算我请你的。”  
说完她便撩着头发走了，回过神来的艾西捏着手里的花放也不是，拿也不是，显得有些手足无措。怎么能不经主人允许这样擅自分刮了人家的花呢？这要是他爱人送的岂不是……  
艾西有些踌躇，但很快她就发现自己不用担心这回事了。星球日报的明星记者露易丝·莱恩和优秀摄影师吉米·奥尔森并肩走到了克拉克的桌子前。  
“啊呀，艾西。”露易丝向她打招呼，“早上好。”  
“早上好，露易丝。”  
艾西后退了一步，想起办公室里关于露易丝、克拉克和吉米铁三角的故事，连忙递过手里的玫瑰红着脸解释：“对不起，这朵花不是我想……”  
露易丝在看见艾西身后不远处凯特张扬的冲她眨眼睛的时候就明白是怎么回事了。她打断新人揣揣不安的陈述，笑道：“凯特塞给你的吧？拿着好了。”  
艾西疑惑的嗯了一声。吉米在旁边将几朵百合尽数挑了出来，对露易丝道：“我知道你不要百合花，我拿走了。”末了离开前他对艾西道：“到你手上了就拿着吧，普通人想从露易丝手上抢克拉克的玫瑰还真不是件容易事。”  
艾西茫然的看着露易丝冷哼一声，将剩下的橙色玫瑰全都搬到了自己的桌子上，锋利的剪刀咔嚓几声，饱满的花冠便如断连的珍珠一般滚落下来。  
艾西回到自己的座位上，将玫瑰别在电脑旁边，目光长久的盯着绽放的花心。  
这位克拉克……估计是个很没有原则的人。连爱人送的花束都能在他不在场的情况下被他的朋友尽数瓜分，平日里应该是没什么脾气吧。挺可悲的。  
她这样琢磨着，将黎明时分收到花束后满腹的欣羡与幻想赶出脑子，认认真真开始了工作。  
克拉克·肯特的工位还是空着，黑色的转椅座垫是这间办公层里唯一一把从未下陷过的饱满弧度。凯特在上午的时候说过鲜花意味着克拉克便要来上班，但这都已经下午了……  
直到主编玻璃隔离的办公室内传来一阵激烈的争吵声，艾西猛地一抬头，恍惚听见了纠缠她一上午的传奇名字。  
“这个项目没什么好追的！我不同意！”佩里的声音听起来气急败坏，“究竟你是我上司还是我是你上司？！”  
一道陌生的声音穿透陡然安静的办公室，中气十足的争辩：“哥谭蝙蝠侠的传说出现这么多年一直没有一篇正面报道！他游走在法律边缘、危险至极却没有人知道他究竟是谁！哥谭是潭浑水，但里面不论是鱼是蛇都该让群众看到！”  
“给我安生点吧克拉克！你也算是哥谭人，哥谭究竟是什么样的你自己心里没数？”  
声音忽然小了下去，没有其他激烈的声音从里面再传来了。艾西撑起一点身子透过总编的玻璃墙看见一个高高大大的棕色背影。就在艾西偷看的几眼里，里面的人忽然转过了身，吓得艾西连忙抽回身子，端正了坐姿，余光却一直跟随着走出办公室的克拉克。露易丝在克拉克坐下的时候凑了上去，挡住了艾西偷看的目光。  
艾西在座位上咬了咬唇，心里对克拉克初步的定义被刚才几句简单的争吵彻底推翻。这样一个敢和老板正面叫阵的人，怎么也不会是个没有主见的小男人吧？  
艾西想了想，手在键盘上轻敲，键入克拉克·肯特，搜索。

++  
换了办公地点的星球日报位于大都会北端运动公园附近，与原先的旧址相差有近半个城市。  
克拉克是在完工典礼都结束了的时候才知道星球日报搬家了的，也是那个时候，他才知道星球日报的幕后老板，早就变做了韦恩。  
也不知道是哪一年的事。  
克拉克知道的时候除了皱一下眉，也没有其他多余的反应。  
布鲁斯·韦恩愿意做一副谁都不信的情深不寿的模样给大众看，他一个嫁入豪门的Omega有什么可以置喙的地方？只要韦恩不干扰他的工作，那他就可以当作什么都不知道。  
不过当克拉克真正走进新星球日报的时候还是感觉到了不同，至少这先进又现代化的装修风格就与当初那个陈旧铺满厚报纸墨香的老楼完全不同。工位也发生了变化，一个人的桌子上可以摆两三台电脑，每一款都是韦恩制造。  
他当初怎么没发现？克拉克拨弄了两下显示屏左下角显眼的W标签，抬手将它撕了下来。  
“欢迎回来。”  
露易丝第一个凑到他身边，毫不避嫌的抬起Omega削瘦的脸颊左捏右看。  
“啊呀，又瘦了又瘦了，克拉克！”  
克拉克忍不住笑起来，眨了眨眼睛。  
“你也可以的，露。”  
露易丝放开他：“哎少打趣我，我现在做这个执行制片人，可没有那么多时间跑来跑去了。”  
克拉克颇有几分怀念：“当初最常听见的还是你和佩里的咆哮。”  
“现在也挺常见的。”露易丝耸肩，“更改栏目，商议主题什么的……意见不合总是要吵一架的。”  
“这不也挺锻炼人的。”  
克拉克望着她笑。露易丝望着克拉克也笑，但笑着笑着忽然没了声。克拉克正在左右打量他的新工位，盘算着把自己习惯用的东西往什么地方放，冷不丁听见露易丝问他：“不打算回哥谭看看？”  
克拉克按下主机开机键，顿了顿，有些无奈。  
“……去看什么呀。”他含糊不清的抱怨，有几分不乐意。  
露易丝捏了捏克拉克跑调查瘦得界限的明明的脸：“乔纳森也有八岁了吧？”  
克拉克点头。  
露易丝道：“他会理解的。”  
克拉克垂下眼，彻底僵在了座位上，好一阵没有别的动作。  
“我……”他僵硬的扯了一下嘴角，张开嘴也不知道蹦出什么字来。  
艾西在这个时候小心的靠近了过来。  
“克拉克。”  
露易丝拍拍克拉克的肩，将空间留给了他们。克拉克僵硬的肢体迅速柔软下来，对年轻女孩笑笑。  
“什么事？”  
艾西松了口气，说：“佩里让我来取你的稿件，好拿去送印。”  
“你等一下，我有个地方还需要修改一下。”  
克拉克从桌子下面翻出自己的公文包，拿出笔记本和桌上的台式进行连接。  
艾西连摆手说：“我不急，他说你今天给就可以了。”  
克拉克点头，手指在键盘上飞快跳跃，艾西却站在旁边没有挪动。克拉克抬头看了一眼，有些疑惑：“还有什么事吗？”  
艾西摇头，又停顿，有些尴尬的笑了两下。克拉克明白她是有什么想问的。  
“怎么了？”  
“我、呃，我听说你和布鲁斯·韦恩……是婚姻关系？”  
克拉克心中刚刚升起的一点柔软很快消失了。他点点头，并不想多说。  
艾西看他承认了，八卦因子一下子全涌了上来，攀在工位玻璃上抑制住精彩的内心活动，道：“网上都说你们感情不和，常年分居，这不是真的吧？我实习一个月来没见着你上班，一来韦恩就给你送花……”  
“他给我送花了？”  
“是啊，但是都被你的同事拿走了，凯特还塞给了我一朵……对不起啊，没给你看好。”  
克拉克笑了，盯着电脑没回头：“没什么，我到了也是要送给他们的。”  
艾西哦了一下，不太懂，目光落在克拉克日光灯下光滑平整的肌肤上，看得出微开的领口和颈脖分明的交界线，明显是在太阳下走来闯去形成的。紧接着便想到克拉克的经历，婚后两年左右申请外调做了三年战地记者，在前线出生入死，回来后则一直干着一份辛苦又危险的调查记者的工作，现在才出现在工位上也是因为上一份调查工作才刚刚做完。  
思及此处，她有些困惑：“听说韦恩为了你在这里的工作，结婚那年便把星球日报买下来了，你为什么还要像现在这样拼命工作呢？”  
原来是那年买下的。  
克拉克敲着键盘，没有回答。艾西略略感到有些尴尬，但在内心对话题人物的好奇心驱使下，她又找了个话题来说：“听说你做战地记者被绑架过？对方向韦恩要了十亿，韦恩眼都没眨一下就给了？”  
克拉克：“你也说了是听说。”  
艾西不好意思的笑了一下：“那……韦恩还是很爱你的吧？”  
克拉克递给她要的那份U盘文件，隐隐笑得有几分无动于衷：“不过是婚姻罢了，谈什么爱不爱的。”  
艾西在克拉克这儿吃了颗软钉子，拿过U盘面红耳赤的道了歉跑去印刷部。在她身后的克拉克停了一阵，目送女孩快步离去后转回头合上笔记本，坐在位置上一时竟不知道该做些什么。眼睛几番转动，新星球日报在镜片之后显得陌生极了，没有一点曾经熟悉的陈年纸香。  
他安安静静地坐在自己的新椅子上，静止不动的时候就像是世界起了层透明的横墙，而十尺之外，沸反盈天。  
露易丝在前头投给他关心的一瞥。克拉克回神，温和的报以微笑，垂头开始研究起新的工作。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

天黑之后，绕过从光明之城一路修建至哥谭港的光辉璀璨的跨海大桥，哥谭整座城市就仿佛被黑潮簇拥的孤岛，边沿暗淡无光，被涌涌潮水侵蚀出圆润的边角。老城区寂寂无声，新城却华灯明灭，好似自黑土地中开出的一朵妖冶毒花。  
布鲁斯刚刚从灯火通明的宴会中离开，詹姆斯·戈登在席会中的电话给他带来了新的活计。  
一个被人钉在墙上做成标靶，用三十把飞刀谋杀的人。  
哈维·布洛克被突然降落在栏杆上的蝙蝠侠吓了一跳。  
“我就知道你会来。”警探吐掉嘴里的烟圈，回头的时候说，“但你猜怎么着，今天有人比你还快。”  
蝙蝠侠跟进案发现场，对哈维的闲聊不置一词。但警探却在啧啧称奇。  
“一个记者。”哈维灭掉烟，站在蝙蝠侠身边，“我们到的时候那个记者就已经在这里了，而你绝对想不到这个记者是谁。”  
布鲁斯正在查看尸体上做工古老的飞刀，听见哈维·布洛克紧接着吐出的一个人名时忽然顿住了动作。  
“克拉克·韦恩。”哈维说道，“布鲁斯·韦恩的太太！简直让我们大跌眼镜。据我所知，现在布鲁斯·韦恩似乎还在宴会上和女人花天酒地呢！”  
蝙蝠沉声问：“他走了？”  
哈维耸肩：“走了，他之前是除了这家伙的房东外的第一目击证人，被我们控制住做了笔录，然后我就派人把他送回家了。”他咕哝着说，“也不知道这韦恩的太太怎么想的，韦恩一家都在宴会上吃吃喝喝，他一个人跑到这小地方来做这种新闻……”  
“他应该和案子没什么关系……”哈维说到这里，忽然意识到蝙蝠侠的问话，惊道：“你不会怀疑他吧？”  
蝙蝠侠听了回答没有说话，只是沉默的在左臂上的终端上轻轻点按几下发送了一个信号给阿尔弗雷德，随后才拾起一枚飞刀，仔细的查看。  
那纤小利薄的刀身薄如蝉翼，细绣的凹槽注满水银，尾端与刀身融为一体的棕色鸟状徽记在日光灯下栩栩如生。  
蝙蝠侠端详片刻，道：“猫头鹰。”  
哈维看了两眼，脸色忽然变了一下。  
“这难道……”  
布鲁斯将飞刀收入囊中：“无稽之谈。”  
“……我想也是。”

++  
克拉克有些无奈地坐在飞驰而过的警车上。  
“真的不用送我回家。”克拉克已经不知道自己是第几次说这句话了，“我在城区订了酒店。”  
开着车的探员受了哈维·布洛克的命令送克拉克回庄园，此刻正专心致志的开着车。  
“哦，韦恩先生，”探员说，“你告诉我的地址也是韦恩的酒店，想来是想明天回去吧，我们今天送你回家不是正好方便吗？”  
我是打算明天去接我儿子，但我没打算要在庄园里住一晚啊。克拉克实在不想解释了，只好抿起嘴角，勉勉强强感谢了一下警察同志们的好意。  
拜伦大方的表示不用客气，并道：“今天晚上韦恩庄园有一个项目发布会，说了些关于哥谭未来之类的，好像挺热闹的。”  
克拉克点开手机新闻看了看，附和的嗯哼几声。他之前忙着跑调查，倒是不知道韦恩最近有什么新闻发布。  
手指向下划了划，在布鲁斯·韦恩一本正经发表的演讲“哥谭：明日只有一梦之遥”下方，却又是接连几道乌烟瘴气的绯闻新闻。  
克拉克关掉手机，抬眼的时候发现距离韦恩庄园已只有几分钟的行程。  
警车停在了韦恩庄园偏僻的一个停车位置，克拉克从车上下来，还没看清眼前是个什么情况，就被一道影子紧紧的抱住了。  
“爹地！”  
乔纳森穿着一身小西装，一脸欣喜的挂在他身上。  
克拉克笑着抱了抱乔纳森，抬头和旁边等着的阿尔弗雷德打了个招呼。  
“阿福。”  
老人的眼里满是欢喜，迎过克拉克一起走向庄园后厅。  
“好久不见，克拉克少爷。”  
克拉克低头不好意思地笑了一下：“我本来打算明天来接乔的。”  
“今晚就住下吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我已经叫人将您落在宾馆的行李拿回家来了。”  
克拉克丝毫不去质疑为什么老管家这么快就知道这回事了，那帮警察在遇见他的时候肯定就已经给韦恩家的人打过电话了。  
克拉克一点都不意外，木已成舟，只好点头应下。  
阿尔弗雷德欣慰极了，说出的话音调都上扬了不少：“您先在这坐会，让小乔少爷陪您，过一会晚会结束了，迪克少爷会来找您。”  
克拉克点头，他有在新闻上看见迪克的身影。乔纳森自打见着克拉克就赖着他不放，阿尔弗雷德离开后他就欣喜的提议道：“爹地，今晚和我睡怎么样？”  
克拉克在儿子白白嫩嫩的脸蛋上亲了一口，满口答应。  
迪克从宴会听到消息，没等到结束就偷偷溜回后厅给克拉克来了个大大的拥抱。  
“今天是什么好日子，”迪克坐到克拉克身边，“你居然回来了。”  
克拉克笑了一下：“出了点意外。”  
“我听说是警察把你送回来的？出什么事了？”  
克拉克对这个只比自己小五岁的养子没什么隔阂，闻言便道出了实情。  
迪克暗道怪不得布鲁斯不在宴会上，听完却只对克拉克道：“幸好警察来得快，你一个人在那多危险！”  
克拉克倒没有惧色：“我好歹也是上过战场的人。”做了三年战地记者，抢也摸过，炸弹也背过，对个把死人还真不怎么怕。  
迪克却不赞同的摇头，紧接着又用了好些浮夸的词语来感谢哥谭警局，直听得乔纳森皱眉。  
“迪克哥哥，你不要因为自己是警察，就这样夸自己嘛。”  
迪克一下卡了壳，嘿了一声，捏了把小乔的脸蛋，风风火火又跑回宴会招待客人。  
迪克走后后厅就只剩下克拉克和乔纳森两个人，父子俩坐在沙发上交谈了一阵。克拉克期间时不时地抬眼向着通向前厅的门廊投去几抹眼神，却始终没有在那片棕色的大门后面看见另一抹小小的身影，不由得有些失望。  
达米安……  
克拉克心里隐隐有几分难受，于是不再坐在原地等待，站起身和乔纳森去了楼上的卧室。  
克拉克知道他不该对达米安抱有什么期待。迪克在三个月前达米安回到这个家的时候就在电话里提醒过他了。  
“他毕竟是他的母亲养大的，克拉克，他不记得你。”  
事实如此。  
但……  
克拉克想，我记得啊。  
达米安是他养了两年的孩子，降临和离去都在他的心头生生啃掉了肉，痛得鲜血淋漓，怎么忘得了呢？

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乔纳森八岁，布鲁斯和克拉克的儿子；达米安九岁，布鲁斯和塔利亚的儿子。


	3. Chapter 3

当几只山雀伴随着凌晨还未褪尽的天青色扑棱着飞过韦恩家高耸的壁宇时，克拉克有些意外的发现布鲁斯·韦恩正坐在楼下的沙发里，神色自若地端着一杯咖啡，面前的电视小声的播放着早间新闻。  
克拉克在楼道口停顿了一下，随即面色如常的走进大厅。  
布鲁斯的眼神还停留在电视上，但整个身体却随着越来越近的脚步声而微微僵硬。咖啡早就冷了，浮在白瓷的杯子里像是一盏泥浆。  
克拉克的脚步声由远及近，然后又拉开了距离。  
布鲁斯微微回头，看见自己的妻子消失在后厅中，随后又从另一个回廊拐回来。  
他瘦了许多，记忆里丰润的下颌线变得清浅不少，也晒得微微有些黑了，但仍然比自己要白一些，嘴唇还似记忆里那样饱满，但颜色浅了些许，有些泛白——布鲁斯看到此处不经皱了皱眉——鼻梁高挺，黑框眼镜下的眼睛倒没什么变化，依旧蓝得比星子更璀璨。身体抽了条，穿一件深青色的衬衫，皮带束着细腰，往下一双长腿，又细又直，走起路来利落干净，相较起以前，多了几分成熟的韵味，竟感觉更美了一些。  
克拉克忽然在看得出神的布鲁斯面前站定。布鲁斯浑身僵硬起来，目光下垂落在克拉克纤细的手指上，不知该作何反应。  
“今天我想带乔回大都会。”  
布鲁斯听见声音，下意识想要答应，忽地想到什么，改了主意，低声道：“不行。”意识到自己回答得有些过于强硬，他牵起一个自认为圆滑的微笑，道：“过几天吧？乔和达米安参加了一个志愿活动。”顿了顿，又补充道，“阿尔弗雷德也想让你留下来陪陪他。”  
克拉克听完有一会没说话。布鲁斯僵硬地维持着微笑。  
克拉克坐下来，叹道：“如果你面对我的时候不想笑，就不要笑了。”  
布鲁斯嘴角抽搐了一下，收敛笑容，磕紧牙关。  
克拉克的手机忽然响了两声，他低头看了一眼，抬首对布鲁斯说：“那我在哥谭待一阵，可以借辆车给我吗？”  
布鲁斯从喉咙里咕哝出气音：“随便开。”心下迟疑，目光在克拉克的手机上转了几圈。  
克拉克无声又在原地坐了会。布鲁斯向后靠进沙发抱起手，一会又动动腿撑起身，端起冷咖啡抿一口，入嘴难喝的味道让他不禁抽了下嘴角。  
“你一晚上没睡？”  
克拉克忽然问。  
布鲁斯生硬地偏了下头，快速否认道：“卢修斯让我每天早起看财经新闻。”他指了指电视。  
克拉克明了地点点头，站起身：“那我去做早餐。”  
克拉克刚看见布鲁斯坐在下面的时候还以为他是专程坐在大厅内堵他的。  
似乎是自己想多了。  
克拉克暗暗松了口气。  
布鲁斯抬头看了看克拉克走向厨房的背影，低头又看了看手里的咖啡，手指摩挲几下，忽然一仰头，将一盏难喝的咖啡尽数饮尽。满嘴苦气弥漫，提神醒脑，布鲁斯一言难尽的撇下嘴角，好歹是控制住了即将咧开的微笑。  
乔纳森在得知克拉克最近一段时间都会留在庄园里的时候开心极了，抱着克拉克叽叽喳喳说个不停，像是一只刚学会了歌唱的雏鸟一般尽情展示着自己的天赋。  
晨起九点的时候，达米安带着他的大丹犬泰特斯出现在了餐厅之中。乔纳森在看见他的一瞬间就像只猫见了狗一样竖起尾巴，闭上嘴，安安静静地用早餐。  
克拉克则盯着达米安尖俏的小脸，和那双翠绿的眼睛，心尖微微攒动。他端上一份早餐，放在达米安面前，小小地笑了一下：“达米安。”  
达米安看了看面前的Omega，又用眼角扫了扫对面低头吃饭的小Omega。  
“你做的早饭？”  
克拉克点点头。  
“阿福呢？”  
克拉克：“在后院。”  
达米安拿起叉子戳了戳煎蛋，随后扔下餐具唤过泰特斯跳下餐桌。  
“我不和Omega一样吃全熟蛋。”  
克拉克愣在原地直到达米安消失。乔纳森火速喝完杯中的牛奶跳下桌子将自己吃完的餐盘和达米安一口未动的食物压在一起毫不怜惜地扔进洗碗池。  
“爹地，”他回身捉住克拉克的手，“我们去玩吧。”  
克拉克拍拍乔纳森的头，笑着同意，心却像裹了寒冰，不停的往下坠落。  
即使克拉克知道达米安可能不会认得他，但当他真正直面的时候，仍然难过得像是在刀尖上行走一般。  
乔纳森紧紧扣着克拉克的手，忽然说：“爹地，我不喜欢他。”  
克拉克看了看乔纳森，对儿子突然的剖白有些诧异。  
“乔？”  
小孩倔强地咬着嘴唇，不愿意道出缘由。  
克拉克暗叹一声，摸了摸乔纳森的发顶，并未多言。

++  
三个月前。  
蝙蝠侠在码头打击一伙走私团队的时候和一个身形小巧的敌人交上了手。  
对方显然是经过训练的危险人物，一把铁背长刀在手中旋转，寒光森森，每一击几乎都冲着致命点而来。布鲁斯暗自心惊，同时在几次交手后确定此人与刚才那伙走私团伙并无关系。  
他极其善于隐蔽，出手辛辣招招直逼人性命，是一个刺客典型的作战风格。  
布鲁斯在脑子里旋转了几号人物，却始终没能将对方的身形与记忆中某些擅长暗杀的人物对上。  
但无论如何，这是个十分危险的人物。  
布鲁斯欺身上前，最终将人拿下制住扯下面具后，才看清这人不过是个小孩而已。  
“你果然和母亲说的一样厉害，父亲。”  
绿眼睛的小孩直勾勾盯着他，兜帽落下，露出的小脸在月色下白得非人。布鲁斯猛地后退，面色难看的将达米安从地上拉起来。  
这就是达米安离开韦恩宅六年后又一次出现的场景，第一接触人是他的父亲，布鲁斯·韦恩。  
第二接触人——是乔纳森·韦恩。  
“把你的刀收起来！”  
布鲁斯的咆哮几乎震垮韦恩宅古老的地基。  
乔纳森是在听见楼下门扉开合的声音时抱着拼接完成的乐高玩具高兴的冲下楼去迎接布鲁斯的，但当他冲进大厅，还没来得及喊爸爸，就被一把落在颈侧上的黑刀吓得呆在原地。  
达米安立在阴影里，面无表情握着刀，像一只鬼一样盯着他，当场就把乔纳森吓得哭了出来。而随后赶上来的布鲁斯拍开那把刀，愤怒溢于言表。  
“我告诉过你，既然待在我身边，就要遵循我的规则！”  
达米安将刀合鞘，却未见怯色，只是盯着在父亲怀里像只兔子一样红着眼睛的小Omega，毫无悔意道：“这算什么。”  
乔纳森瘪着嘴，缩在布鲁斯的臂膀里，哭得上气不接下气。布鲁斯心疼极了，连忙将儿子抱走，唤来阿尔弗雷德，自己才又折身下楼找到达米安。  
“这里不是刺客联盟。”  
“知道。”  
布鲁斯深吸了口气，望着面前长年不在身边的儿子，低声道：“你还记得晚上答应我的事情？”  
达米安回答：“当然。”  
“那你就该把刀放在下面而不是带上来！”  
“母亲说过刀不离手。”  
“我再说一遍，这里，不是，刺客联盟！”  
达米安顿了顿，抬眼盯着布鲁斯。  
“作为你的儿子，他未免也太无能了。”  
“这是你对乔动刀的原因？”  
达米安：“母亲说你娶了个无能的Omega，还生了一个无能的Omega儿子。”他掀了掀唇，反手持刀，“她没有说错。”  
“而我，作为你唯一可以并肩的儿子，不可能因为这个原因而放刀。”  
“听着，达米安。”手心手背都是肉，布鲁斯无法责怪人生观念与常人完全迥异的达米安，“我让你放下刀，不是因为你恐吓了乔。你应该知道的是，在这个世界上，刀并不是你的全部。我作为你的父亲，这么多年来，没有用过刀，也没有真正开过枪。”  
“可你赢了我。”  
“这就是关键。”布鲁斯说，“而你会学到。”  
达米安沉吟了一会，随后将刀交给了布鲁斯。  
“我希望你能让我明白。”达米安道。  
布鲁斯点头，在达米安头上轻轻碰了一下。小孩迟疑的顿了顿，似乎不太明白父亲这个动作意味着什么。  
“你的母亲给你说过克拉克和乔纳森吗？”  
布鲁斯在离开前问道。  
达米安摇头：“她只是提过你的普通妻子和儿子。”  
布鲁斯于是道：“我不知她如何提到，但他们并非你想象之中的无能之辈。”  
达米安负手而立，看着自己的父亲，并无动摇。  
布鲁斯低头看了他一眼，最后说道：“乔纳森，是你弟弟。”  
达米安站在原地目送父亲带着他常伴身侧的那把黑背刀离开，目光没有什么波动。直到他的身影消失，达米安才略略转了转眼珠，看了一眼楼上。  
Omega躲在父亲身后湿润泛红的委屈神色似乎近在眼前。  
达米安啧了一声，转身离去。  
他怎么会有这样软弱的弟弟？


	4. Chapter 4

比尔医生接过克拉克的记者证时有些疑惑。他正在检查一位车祸受害者的伤势，以确定开出什么样的鉴定书。  
克拉克记者证上的名字是克拉克·韦恩。比尔吃了一惊，连忙站起来和这位知名的记者握手。  
“您好，韦恩先生。”  
克拉克微笑回道：“您好，比尔医生。我正在做一个谋杀案的调查，不知您是否可以为我提供一些讯息？”  
比尔想到昨晚刚刚运至解剖室的尸体，和詹姆斯·戈登重视的态度，有些迟疑。  
“我并不清楚这起谋杀案的确切关系。”比尔说，“能否稍等一下，待我询问警务长的意见？”  
克拉克忙道：“请您放心，这起调查只是私人为之，不会见报。”  
比尔想了想，视线落在韦恩的姓氏上，又看了看克拉克真诚的面容，勉强点头同意了。  
“随我来。”  
“受害人死亡时登记的名字叫做萨姆·史崔格斯。”比尔在引克拉克前往停尸间的时候说道，“这是个假名，警方暂时还查不到此人的真实名姓。”  
克拉克点点头：“一个无名氏。”  
比尔继续道：“法医学检测认为，此人死亡的时间大致为五天前的凌晨三点，死亡原因——呛死的。”  
克拉克回忆起昨晚他亲眼所见的惨状，有些惊讶：“呛死？”  
比尔点头：“有人将他做成了活体标靶，在他身上插了三十多刀，但都不是致命伤……”  
比尔掀开遮盖在尸体上的白布，展露出其下惨白虚浮的身体与开膛玫红的肚腹，指着从脖子至脚的几十处伤痕。  
“刀子非常锋利，割开肉插进骨里，只留了一点点血。致命的是他口腔里的伤口，涌出的血回流进喉咙，将他呛死了。”  
克拉克沉默的查看面前的尸体，一时竟不知该说些什么好。  
“现在知道的就只有这么多。”比尔道，“飞刀那一类的武器被警方收走保管，不在此处。”克拉克点点头，并不在意。他昨晚照了一些飞镖的照片，足以他继续跟进调查。  
尸体已经有些腐烂变臭了。克拉克绕着尸体查看了两圈，后退几步，看着比尔用白布又一次将他包裹起来，问道：“蝙蝠侠来过你这吗？”  
比尔闻言诧异地转头望向他。  
“什么？蝙蝠侠？”  
克拉克从他的惊讶里明白了，摇摇头说：“没什么。”  
比尔和克拉克离开停尸间的时候面色有点古怪，他听说昨晚警察赶到现场的时候这位韦恩太太就已经在那肮脏又恶臭的凶案现场里高举着摄像机了。比尔偷偷打量了两下脸上没什么异色的克拉克，不知为何突然打了个寒噤。  
“我听说……”  
比尔忽然停下脚步，和克拉克拉开了距离。  
“凶手在案发现场留下了一个隐藏讯息。”  
克拉克疑惑的转头：“什么？”  
比尔直勾勾盯着克拉克，一字一顿说：“「布鲁斯·韦恩明天会死」。”

++  
克拉克恍惚的从医院走出来的时候还有些迷茫。他掏出手机，拨出那个一直在通讯录里霸占着特殊联系人位置的号码。  
信号很快被接通，但却一直持续响着一首克拉克叫不出名字的英文歌。音调上下波动，悠扬悦耳，克拉克却头脑一片空白，没有意识到自己的双手在发抖，冷汗淋淋。  
布鲁斯为什么不接电话？  
克拉克着急的想。布鲁斯是和他一起出门的，现在应该在……  
他之前说什么来着？  
“我今天和市长候选人林肯·马奇在韦恩大厦的顶层有一个见面。”  
韦恩大厦！  
克拉克快速拦下一辆车向哥谭新城最高的建筑赶去。  
手机仍然打不通。  
克拉克心急如焚，某种不详的预感在脑海里跳跃，想象中布鲁斯·韦恩死亡的消息下一秒从手机或是电话里跳出来，已是将他吓得面无人色。  
只是一则恐吓而已。  
克拉克安慰自己。  
不要着急，克拉克，你知道布鲁斯有多厉害。虽然结婚后这么多年他似乎表露出来的形象一直是一副草包又多情的模样，但你知道的，在你们刚刚相遇的时候，你知道他有多厉害的。  
——他一个人能揍五个人，其中三个还都是比他壮的Alpha。  
刺耳的汽车警报在耳边炸响，街道旁侧一阵人群骚动。克拉克猛地一抖，从出租车上钻出来，看见高耸的韦恩大厦顶层破了个大洞，一个漆黑的人影如断线风筝般极速下坠！  
克拉克以手捂嘴，眼中倒影着那飞翔的人体，灵魂出窍，头晕耳盲，心脏几乎都停止了跳动。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克眼前一黑。

++  
哥谭总医院的特护病房安静得落针可闻。克拉克面色惨白的躺在医疗床上，看起来像一张纸一样脆弱。  
布鲁斯碰了碰克拉克露在外面的指尖，入手冰凉得让他打了寒颤，略一停顿，小心翼翼地将Omega的手拢入掌中。  
阿尔弗雷德从门外进来，悄然立在布鲁斯身侧。  
“你也休息会吧，布鲁斯老爷，”老人轻声说，“我想从韦恩大厦40层掉下来，不是什么好的经历。”  
低头亲了亲手中仍然浸凉的手指，放回被子里小心掖好，布鲁斯站起来和阿尔弗雷德换了个交谈的地方。  
“掉下来的可不是我。”布鲁斯说，“医生说什么？”  
“拉尔夫医生的建议是：尽快做腺体恢复手术。”  
布鲁斯顿了顿，看向阿尔弗雷德。  
老管家也望着他。  
布鲁斯抓了下头发：“你知道这个我说了不算……”  
阿尔弗雷德叹气：“我知道。您当初一直就没同意克拉克老爷做封闭手术，是他一意孤行。但到了现在，布鲁斯老爷，您得劝劝他。”  
布鲁斯苦笑：“他现在连见都不想见到我，我怎么劝他。”他垂下眼，又有些低落地说：“如果不是早上在客厅堵他，恐怕今天就又回大都会了……他根本不想见我。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着面前自己一手带大的孩子，心里也隐隐有些难过。布鲁斯和克拉克的婚姻明明应该成为全世界所有人都羡慕的幸福婚姻，没想到却走到了如今这个貌合神离的地步。  
“你知道你要是……”把秘密身份与克拉克老爷好好交代一番，也许你们之间的感情还能有回环。  
阿尔弗雷德的话还没说完，布鲁斯就先一步摇头。  
“我曾经有过打算寻个合适的时机告诉克拉克，”布鲁斯低声说，“但现在不行，阿福，现在绝对不行。”  
神秘人能够在韦恩大厦重重安保下毫无声息的潜伏进顶层办公室，背后的组织实力盘根错节绝对不容小觑。必要的时候他可以把克拉克和乔纳森送走，但现在绝不是将秘密身份坦白的最佳时机。  
阿尔弗雷德显然也明白布鲁斯的顾虑，便没再多说。  
“……但你知道，”阿尔弗雷德一阵沉默后忽地又轻声道，“克拉克老爷，是因为担心您才会晕倒的。”  
布鲁斯靠在栏杆之上注目着哥谭。  
夕阳落日烧红了半边天，像是血染了枫林，潇潇飒飒。警车红蓝色旋转的刺眼车灯从相隔几个街区的韦恩大厦楼脚恍惚嘶鸣，如雷贯耳。  
布鲁斯低下头。  
“我知道。”  
他涩声说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：克拉克在这里不是单纯吓晕的，他因为做了封闭手术这么多年没做恢复手术，激素失调，加上工作卖力营养不良和一些心理上的问题所以不能有太大的情绪起伏，否则就容易出现心悸头晕之类的症状。  
这回晕过去主要还是因为布鲁斯坠楼这个事情对他而言太太太太可怕了。
> 
> 这里的剧情在桥接新52猫头鹰法庭，但不完全是，有改编！
> 
> 这文我还得加个关键词：狗血（……
> 
> 但是狗血得好兴奋啊我，好想给你们看！！！好久没这么狗血的脑洞了我真是兴奋起飞！！
> 
> 过去发生了什么大家不要着急，后面都会一一解释！！！！！  
简而言之本篇大概会一直在离婚边缘疯狂试探，后续可能会正式提出，做好心理准备！！！！  
he还是be的问题，请看我身为一个亲妈真诚的双眼！


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克醒来的时候眼前一片昏黑，意识四散在迷雾一样的黑暗中，寻不着自己的踪影。  
半开的窗户外面忽地闪过一道亮眼的光芒，像是闪电，来去无踪，骇人得紧。克拉克被异动从昏聩中惊醒，猛地便想起自己昏迷前发生了什么。  
——布鲁斯坠楼了。  
他猛喘口气从床上跳下来，心如擂鼓，手脚虚软，顾不得许多便跌跌撞撞向外跑去。门开了一条缝，露出走廊的光来，克拉克没注意，一头撞在一个厚实的肩膀上。  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯反应极快的收手拦住克拉克的腰按进怀里。  
克拉克茫然的眨了眨眼睛，涣散的目光从布鲁斯微敞的领口一路攀岩至Alpha坚实的下颌与高挺的鼻梁。浓密高挑的眉毛下，那双铁青蓝的眼睛专注的望着他，半泄漏的灯光阴影中，像是秋水下的剪影、玻璃皿中剔透的水光。  
克拉克猛地回过神来，推开他向后退了两步，抱起手臂缩回黑暗中。过了一阵，他又转过来看布鲁斯，面色青红。  
布鲁斯关上门打开卧室的照明灯。  
“你还好吗？”他问克拉克。  
克拉克点点头，目光隐晦地在Alpha身上打转。  
布鲁斯回身的时候看见克拉克飞快的别过头，轻咳了一声。  
布鲁斯坐到沙发上，状似不经意地说道：“……今天真是有惊无险，有个人竟然潜进大厦里来杀我……还好我站在窗边，他自己一个不小心掉下去了。”  
克拉克抿着嘴角，暗地里松了口气，后颈寒毛紧接着却都竖了起来。他转过身来瞪着布鲁斯。  
“真的有人到韦恩大厦来杀你？”  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，拍了拍胸口，说：“那可不，吓死我了。林肯·马奇今天都受了伤。”  
克拉克抽了口冷气，想到自己从死人身上得到的线索，不经有些紧张。  
“你今天没事，他们还会来吗？”他焦躁地在原地徘徊，“是什么人敢在光天化日下袭击你们？警方怎么没派人保护你？昨天那具尸体旁边有杀手的留言他们怎么没有采取行动？！”  
布鲁斯神情一动，忽地拉过克拉克坐在身边。  
“你怎么知道？”他问。  
克拉克猝不及防被拉到沙发上，僵硬地收了收贴着布鲁斯的腿，不自在地说：“……我今天去医院看了昨晚被杀的受害人……”他顿了一下，意识到不对，“什么意思？你知道些什么？”  
布鲁斯昨天不是一直在宴会上吗？怎么听起来还像是知道些什么的样子？  
布鲁斯说：“戈登警务长昨晚给我打过电话，询问我要不要安保，我没答应。他给我说了尸体旁边留言的事。”  
克拉克瞪大眼：“什么？你为什么拒绝？你以为是……”他们骗你的？  
克拉克的话没说完，布鲁斯略不在意的神色让他猛地收回了余下的话语，恼怒地咬紧牙，怒道：“你以为能用三十多把飞刀折磨死一个人的人是你曾经揍过的那些地痞流氓不成？”  
“别紧张，克拉克。”布鲁斯拉住Omega放在膝头上的手掌，“我不会有事。打我主意的人又不止一个两个。”  
克拉克微微瞪大眼。  
这是什么话？不止一个两个所以他就不用为这次明目张胆的行凶而担心了？克拉克心头升起一阵因愤怒而愈发疼痛的颤抖。  
他布鲁斯·韦恩不以为意，倒是怪克拉克·肯特小题大做了？  
布鲁斯低头心思转了几下，还在盘算怎么向克拉克开口提手术的事，但一个字都没来得及说出口，那边沉默了一会的Omega抽回手，对Alpha怒吼出声。  
“见鬼！布鲁斯！”  
紧接着响起的是被用力砸响的房门，震耳欲聋，空气都被扇起了一阵风。

++  
克拉克将车停在人流如织的新城商业圈时心口仍然堵得慌。他深呼吸了几口气，努力将那阵激烈的情绪压下去，以便调动起更多的心神来思考其他的事情，而不是将全身的力气都纠缠在布鲁斯·韦恩的身上。  
见鬼的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
克拉克在心里咒骂。  
见鬼的……  
他伏在方向盘上，忍不住发出了一道模糊的抽泣声，眼眶湿红。但很快他又控制住情绪，抬头遏制住了行将决堤的痛苦。  
——布鲁斯已经忽视你的感觉这么多年，更过分的都还有，这种小事竟然还能让你为他伤心吗？  
克拉克从身上摸出手机，抹过眼角，迅速将心头的隐痛抛弃在垃圾箱中，打开韦恩工作室下一个金属材料研究员发来的观测讯息。  
「只有一张照片我实在不好下定论，但按照我的经验来看似乎就是一般的铁器。不过打制这枚飞刀的手法非常专业，飞刀纤薄的刀身上灌注有水银，可以使它飞得更平稳好掌控。尾端的标志有些模糊，看起来像是一只猫头鹰。」  
「我找到了一些资料，你看这个硬币上的图案和这个飞刀上的图案像不像？这是一个雅典猫头鹰，最初被印在雅典的老银币上。」  
克拉克思索了一会，手指在屏幕上点了几下，还没有回答，对面又叮叮两声，发来两则消息。  
「我感觉有点瘆人了老板……」  
「你知道哥谭以前的一则童谣吗？关于那个法庭的童谣。」  
克拉克回了一句：「什么法庭？」  
「就是那个！  
「当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。暗处窥望哥谭市，藏于矮墙楼阁间。居于家中他同在，卧于床间他亦存。万莫提及其名号，利爪将你头来寻！」  
克拉克仔细地读了一遍这首恐怖童谣，在对面忽然惊恐起来的几则消息里镇定地安慰了几句。随后他调出今日关于布鲁斯被刺杀的热点新闻，在其中找到了一张坠楼杀手的照片。  
那是个身着黑衣的男人，短打装扮十分专业，戴着圆形的护目镜，眼镜之下金属护面黑布笼罩，露出一点鹰鼻，看起来还真如一只猫头鹰一般。  
克拉克紧紧地皱起眉，望着玻璃窗外五光十色的商业街看了一会，忽地发动汽车，拨动方向盘向警察局驶去。


	6. Chapter 6

安静的街区后巷远离市面上流光溢彩的街灯，只余几盏居民楼窗口倾泻而出的灯光照亮暗沉的街道。红蓝色的应急车灯呼呼闪烁，救护车停滞在道路中央，四轮静止，仿佛被暴力拖拽而死的巨人，悄无声息，现状凄惨。  
蝙蝠侠抹掉车窗上半凝固的紫褐色血液，面色阴沉。  
亮白的车灯倏忽照亮这处漆黑的后巷，缓向而来的汽车停在救护车旁边，轮胎摩擦地面，蹭出几道让人耳麻的吱呀声。车门打开，一双长腿快步走了下来。  
蝙蝠侠向旁侧避过车灯，望着从车上下来的人几步跨到救护车前。  
来人在蝙蝠侠的注视下望了望现场凌乱的痕迹，转过头看着黑暗中的人，眼中露出惊讶。  
“他们都死了？”  
蝙蝠侠没开腔，沉默在黑暗中宛如失去呼吸的雕塑。  
克拉克打开半敞的后车门，展眼望去，车厢内也是一片狼籍，负责看守运输杀手尸体的看守员全部毙命，脖子几乎被整个扭断，鲜血喷涌染红了整个雪白的护理床与车厢，触目惊心。  
克拉克喃喃道：“全都死了……”  
蝙蝠侠忽地从他身后冒出来。  
“离开这里。”他低声喝道。  
克拉克砰地关上车门，回身对上蝙蝠侠审视的目光，月光下透明的眼镜闪了一抹光，眼膜璀亮，倒映出蝙蝠高大的身影。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
克拉克仔细的打量面前这个几乎不曾在任何媒体上正面出现的经年魅影。  
“克拉克·肯特，星球日报。”他顿了顿，“我想你不会和我握手？”  
蝙蝠侠面无表情地瞪着他，压着变声器严厉道：“记者，滚回去。”  
克拉克说：“我来哥谭的本来目的是为了调查你。”  
布鲁斯绷紧牙：“我没有时间和一个记者浪费。”  
“我现在也没有。”克拉克回道。  
“那就滚回去。”他低吼出声。  
克拉克吸了口气，镇定道：“我需要你帮我个忙。”  
蝙蝠侠哼道：“不为私人服务，韦恩太太。”  
克拉克侧头看了他一眼，不发一言，转身绕过车尾行至血淋淋的救护车驾驶座前。  
“我去过一趟警局，到的时候他们告诉我押送凶手的救护车辆将人转运往了韦恩旗下的疾控中心。但疾控中心的负责人告诉我运送的车辆一直没有到达……”克拉克观察着驾驶车窗内横倒在方向盘上死不瞑目的司机，缓声说道，“我从他的飞刀上得到一则恐怖童谣，没有什么实际意义……我想他的尸体会告诉我更多。”  
蝙蝠侠凝视着他的背影，没有说话。  
克拉克继续道：“我需要知道他究竟为什么这么做。为什么他会在杀人现场留下死亡讯息、在今天潜伏进韦恩大厦暗杀布鲁斯·韦恩；他的行动仅是他一个人的行为，还是……背后有人指示？”  
蝙蝠侠无动于衷：“这是警察该查的事情。”  
布鲁斯的手指随着克拉克冷静的声音在披风下神经性地轻微扣动，心下焦躁，却生生站在原地没有移动。他知道他不应该和克拉克多说许多，在克拉克出现的时候，他就应该转身离去，不与他交谈——此处除了几具不幸罹难的尸体外再无更多的消息等待他探索，当务之急应当前去调查韦恩大厦的安保漏洞，查明利爪是如何悄无声息进入韦恩大厦的。  
时间不等人。  
但布鲁斯仍然站在原地，裹在一层凯夫拉纤维的制服之下，无法挪动半步。  
克拉克回头说：“显然他们遇到了点困难，凶手不翼而飞。”  
蝙蝠回道：“你认为你还能查下去？”  
克拉克：“我相信一个从四十层高楼掉下来的人不可能还活着，所以……他的尸体很可能被他的同伙给带走了。也就是说，他不是一个人在行动。这是个有组织的犯罪。”  
克拉克偏了偏头，看向身后默不作声的蝙蝠，启唇问道：“你为什么要查这个人？”  
蝙蝠侠：“与你无关。”  
克拉克：“你查他与我无关，但我想知道真相。”  
蝙蝠侠沉声道：“真相又与你何干？”  
“今天，我的丈夫差点死在他手里，怎么与我无关？”  
布鲁斯嘴角微动，忽地没了语言。半晌，警车蓝红的光芒从街角闪过，蝙蝠侠转身隐没进黑暗之中，消失不见。  
克拉克低头沉吟片刻，略感沮丧的叹了口气。  
凶手不翼而飞，他还能去什么地方找新的线索？

++  
次日下午，克拉克寻到了哥谭总医院内。  
他想起来了，林肯·马奇和布鲁斯·韦恩昨日上午在韦恩大厦内共同遇刺，受伤住进了哥谭总医院内。在克拉克和布鲁斯几乎不能正常谈完一场对话的前提下，目睹袭杀的林肯·马奇也许是个更好的突破口。  
“哇哦。”  
斜躺在护理床上头部绑着绑带的林肯·马奇在看见前来探访的克拉克时不经发出一声惊讶的笑声。  
“瞧瞧这是谁，韦恩夫人？”  
克拉克微笑着向马奇点头，握了握他伸出来的手。  
“您好，马奇先生，我很抱歉你和布鲁斯谈话的时候发生这样的事情。”  
马奇无所谓的笑了笑：“上午的时候布鲁斯才来看了我，你们夫妻还真是心有灵犀。”  
克拉克不好意思的笑了一声，内心飞快的闪过一抹惊讶。  
“不过……”马奇忽地迟疑地顿了一下，略略带着疑惑说，“你们怎么没一起来？”  
克拉克眼睛转了一下，说：“我上午送孩子们去了志愿中心，他便先过来了。”克拉克停了一下，加道：“本来他不让我再来，不过你在韦恩大厦受了伤，我怎么也得来看一眼才放心。”  
马奇恍然大悟：“原来如此。”顿了顿，在克拉克开口想要询问刺杀之事前又突然问道：“听说你和布鲁斯有两个儿子？”  
克拉克偏了偏头，回答：“应该是五个。”  
“哦哦，我知道，你们领养了四个。”马奇笑道，“我说的是亲生孩子。”  
克拉克嘴边的笑有些淡了，但他还是说道：“是一个。”  
“啊！抱歉抱歉，韦恩夫人，瞧我这记性。”马奇动了动头，慌忙说道，“我听说三个月前韦恩家另一个布鲁斯的亲儿子回来了，给记岔了。  
“乔纳森今年是八岁了？”  
克拉克没有回答，他道：“您叫我克拉克就好。”  
马奇点点头，脸上露出一抹似乎是欣羡的笑容。  
“你们家真热闹啊……”  
他望着坐在床边的克拉克说道，语带羡慕，眼睛里的神色忽闪忽闪。  
“乔纳森有那么多个哥哥。”  
克拉克笑了笑。  
“我今天来，是想向您问一点昨天的事。”  
马奇点头：“知无不言，克拉克。”  
“昨天袭击你们的人，你还记得什么吗？”  
马奇陷入回忆，眨了眨眼睛。  
“哦……昨天，那个人……”他缓慢地说道，“我记不太清，也不知道是怎么发生的，我和布鲁斯谈完话，他就突然出现在我们面前，穿着奇怪的衣服……  
“他刺了我一刀，一下把我扔到地上，我的头磕在桌子上，迷迷糊糊的，不太记得了。”  
克拉克微蹙了下眉，又问：“他有没有说什么？”  
马奇顿了很久，眼神在天花板和地板上打了会转，突然啊了一声。  
“他说了什么！对……他对着布鲁斯说了一句话。”  
“什么话？”  
“他说……「布鲁斯·韦恩，猫头鹰法庭，宣判你死刑」。”  
“……猫头鹰法庭……”  
马奇转头看了看沉思的克拉克，说：“你知道这个关于哥谭的古老传闻吗？”  
克拉克点头，顿了顿，以为马奇也被这故弄玄虚的事情骇住，便笑了笑，道：“古老？不，马奇先生，我查阅了一些资料，确定这则传言的流行大概时间也不过是八十多年前……其间还有很长一段时间的销声匿迹，没有任何边料记载，远够不上称其为古老的资格。”  
马奇眼神暗了暗，露出松了口气的模样：“你是说这是有人在假借其势？”  
克拉克点点头：“也许。”  
“那我就放心了。”马奇叹道，“我和布鲁斯……还想改变这座城呢，出了这样的事，还真是让人有些胆颤。也许就是我们想要改变哥谭，才惹上了这样的事……谁知道呢？”  
克拉克微笑：“你们做的可是好事。”  
“哈……我只是在做自己想做的事情，只是这样的发展，真让人有些害怕。不过，我不打算放弃，这座城，不是这些暴徒说了算。”  
克拉克点头。  
马奇望着眼前这个长相俏美的Omega，忽然道：“我听说……你和布鲁斯的感情不是特别好？”  
克拉克望了他一眼。马奇连忙解释：“抱歉，克拉克，我不是有意打探……只是，你知道，外面对你们的传闻特别多。但依我看……他们也许都在胡说八道。”  
克拉克偏了偏头，不置可否。  
马奇继续道：“如果你们感情不好，你就不会来我这打听布鲁斯昨天被刺的事了，我说得对吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克笑了一声：“我也许不该再打扰您休息了，马奇先生。”  
“我和布鲁斯是朋友，我们也是，叫我林肯吧，克拉克。”  
“好的，林肯。”克拉克起身，“好好休息。”  
马奇微笑点头，目送克拉克出了病房，直到房门关闭，眼角都带着深深的笑意。  
哥谭下午的光芒不似早晨亮眼，病房朝阳的窗户外面映衬着瓦蓝的天空，看起来像是倒进玻璃器皿的蓝色弹珠，丁玲丁玲几道清响后，安静的靠置于角落，不再发出声音。  
林肯·马奇悠悠然收了笑，闭上眼睛凝神静气。

++  
克拉克重新坐回车里的时候是下午四点钟。他靠在车座上仔细地思考了一遍与林肯·马奇的对话，却始终没有理出什么特别有用的信息来。  
东拉西扯半天，竟几乎都是关于他家里家长里短的事。  
莫名其妙。  
克拉克暗自抱怨了一声，拿起副驾驶座上的笔记本随意涂写了几笔，将马奇所述猫头鹰之事记了下来。  
他慢慢地回忆病房内的事情，手不知不觉在本子上渐渐画下一个半边大半边小的心形。  
这是什么？  
克拉克困惑地从回忆里寻找自己潜意识画下这枚图型的原因。他知道这个形状，林肯·马奇即使卧病在床也在苍白的病服之上别有这样一枚枚红色的胸针。  
但熟悉感不是来自于林肯。克拉克笃定的想到，来自其他地方，一个他曾经见过的地方……  
手机的闹钟忽然打断了克拉克的思绪。  
五点整。  
克拉克将笔记本收起来，驱车向志愿中心驶去。面对林肯的问话他说了个不大不小的谎，他与布鲁斯从来就没对来看望林肯这事有过什么交流，不过早上他送孩子们去志愿中心倒是真事，现在，他还要去接他的孩子。  
克拉克在二十分钟后到达了志愿中心，但中心内负责管理志愿服务活动的负责人却告诉他乔纳森和达米安早已提前结束志愿离开了中心。  
克拉克大惊失色：“他们去什么地方了？”  
负责人面有难色：“这……他们说完成了任务，要提前回家。”  
克拉克怒道：“你们怎么能就这样让两个孩子离开？！”  
负责人讪讪道：“那个绿眼睛的孩子说外面已经有人接他们了，我们就……”  
“就什么？就不核实一下就让他们走了？！”  
克拉克怒不可遏，转身给乔纳森拨电话，却是已关机。他又转手给达米安打，提示已不再服务区。  
克拉克忽地感到一阵不安。鉴于昨日布鲁斯·韦恩的遇刺，乔纳森和达米安的失联让克拉克在一刹那间几乎吓破了胆。  
“布鲁斯！”他转头打给布鲁斯，语带惶恐，“乔纳森和达米安不见了！”  
布鲁斯此刻正在蝙蝠洞中搜索达米安的蝙蝠信号和乔纳森身上的定位装置，身前硕大的屏幕上，赫然是鲜红的几个大字。

「R-LOS」  
信号丢失。


	7. Chapter 7

达米安动作粗暴的扭动着自己的手腕，链索撞在突出的铁杠上发出哐当哐当的声音。漆黑的房间里什么都看不清，金属相撞的声音刺耳又难听。  
乔纳森被锁在房间另一端的铁杠上，靠坐在寒意瘆人的墙壁上，环抱着腿，抬眼张望着黑暗中若隐若现的人影。  
“你不要再拽了。”乔纳森小声说，“拽不掉的。”  
达米安愤怒的声音穿在锁链的碰撞声中响起：“要不是你把我撞在地上我怎么会在这？”  
乔纳森抿嘴，气得耳膜一阵鼓噪。  
“你这人讲点道理好不好？不是我把你扑倒的话那把刀就栽在你身上了！”  
“哈？你以为我没看见他吗？我可以卸下他的刀！是你倒下来压到了我！”  
乔纳森深深呼气，手指抹过眼眶，抱住膝盖气呼呼地说：“我才不要和你说了！爸爸会找到我们的。”  
达米安大大地哼了一声，在黑暗中站了一会，摆摆手仍然能感觉到那沉重的锁链，心下不爽，却没再试图制造烦人的噪音。  
他气闷地坐下来，手指在腕间紧贴皮肤的飞镖上一扫而过，眼睛低垂，摸出裤兜里一块金属制的铁片，凹凸不平的轮廓大致呈现出一只角蝮蛇*的形状。  
这是刺客联盟的联络信号。  
达米安在捡到它的时候看见对街有人向他隐晦地招手。  
这块铁片就是他为什么要提前离开活动中心的原因，他相信这是母亲那边有什么消息要传达给他。  
只是没想到他要求离开的时候，乔纳森也要一起跟着他离开。  
“爹地五点的时候会来接我们，你要去哪？”  
“那是你的事，别跟着我。”  
“爸爸让我们一起回家！”  
“够了！你没断奶吗？我告诉你别跟着我！”  
事情就是在那个时候发生的，在他们两个争吵着走进志愿中心对街的巷子里时，乔纳森面色大变，猛地将他扑倒在地。达米安倒在地上手脚受缚，只看见银光闪闪的匕首和一个从没见过的男人。在他推开乔纳森翻身而起前，另外一个人兀然出手，将两个小孩打晕在地。  
再醒来的时候，就是在这个黑漆漆的房间里了。  
是什么人？  
达米安摩挲着手里的信物面色难看。  
绑架他们的人不是刺客联盟的人，但他们却知道刺客联盟的对接信号……  
这起绑架，究竟是针对韦恩，还是……？

++  
克拉克在志愿中心报了警，戈登警务长亲自带人到现场做了调查，但除了得到更详细一点的失踪时间和小孩离去方向外，依然没什么收获。  
“他们走的是对面的小巷。”克拉克坐在大厅椅子上，面色苍白，“那里没有监控，不知道他们是在小巷里失踪了还是去了其他地方……”  
戈登安慰道：“你先不要着急，我们会加派人手全城搜索。”  
克拉克头疼的揉了揉太阳穴。  
“我怎么不着急……”他喃喃道，“布鲁斯才遇到什么刺杀，现在我的孩子又不见了……”  
“你先回去吧。”戈登望着窗外忽然说道，“有记者来了。”  
克拉克脸色难看，猛地站起来大跨步越过人流，钻进车里，开车离开现场。  
“喂，克拉克，你在什么地方？”  
克拉克转动方向盘停在小巷另一处尽头的时候接到了布鲁斯的电话。  
“我还在现场。”  
他喘了口气，强自镇定地说，没让自己在布鲁斯担忧的声音里脆弱的哭出来。  
“听着，克拉克，离开那里，开车去机场……”  
“什么意思？”克拉克坐直身体，握紧手，“布鲁斯·韦恩你在什么地方？”  
他听见对面有呼呼的风声，心中闪过一个想法，难以置信的瞪大眼睛，一字一顿地问道：“你现在在赶飞机？”  
“我……”布鲁斯顿了一下，紧接着压低的声音难免带上薄怒，“我在你眼里是这种人吗克拉克？我会找到我们的儿子保证他们无事但现在情况紧急你不能再待在哥谭！敌人在暗处盯着我们，留在哥谭的人越少越好，知道吗？你现在去机场。”  
“那我又是这种人吗布鲁斯？”克拉克气得浑身发抖，“达米安和乔纳森生死不明行踪不见你让我出去避难？你疯了！”  
“克拉克！”  
“够了布鲁斯我现在不想和你吵架！”克拉克吼道，“我现在只想找到乔然后和你离婚！”  
空气一瞬间寂静下来，巷道对岸的街头华灯初上，橘红瑰丽的街灯张开温顺的怀抱，像是撑开伞的行人。警车与记者呼啸离去，顶灯交替的蓝光渗透巷道漆黑的空气，将格子一样的墙壁氤氲出幽幽蓝色。  
布鲁斯的声音安静下来，很久之后，才又惶然响起。  
“……你说什么？”  
他挂断电话，坐在驾驶室内良久都没有动弹。直到一声遥远的汽车鸣笛，克拉克才如梦惊醒一般，倒在方向盘上，捂住眼睛和嘴，拼了命没让哽咽从喉咙里钻出来。  
露易丝很久之前就给他说过。  
“他是不是有事瞒着你？是不是下决定前从来没有问过你的意见？”  
克拉克一直逃避的那些问题，自欺欺人不愿意去想去深究的问题。  
“他好像很爱你，从不让媒体打扰你和乔，删除所有网络上你们的照片，甚至公开发表声明不允许任何人编造你的舆论……但克拉克，你想一想，如果他真的很爱你，爱你爱到不能自拔，怎么会在你怀着乔的时候有了一岁的达米安？怎么会在你临盆进医院的当天晚上被人在街头拍到和人暧昧不清？又怎么会纵容塔利亚想来就来，想走就走？你别给我说你们谈恋爱的时候有多幸福，你们现在结婚了，克拉克，这是婚姻！  
是，你信了他说塔利亚冷冻精子做试管婴儿的鬼话，说他没出轨。但在你将达米安当自己孩子养了两年之后，又根本不和你商量就让塔利亚把达米安抱走……我真的看不出来他爱你。  
克拉克，求你了，和他离婚吧。”  
但那时候乔才刚刚两岁。  
“这就是个借口。”露易丝难过地说，“你不是因为乔，你只是不舍得让他走……”她沉默了一阵，最后只能叹道：“好吧，克拉克，你认识他比认识我还久，是我僭越了。”  
那时候克拉克带乔离开了韦恩庄园，回到堪萨斯，之后申请外派做战地记者。从那时候之后不久，也许是半年，也好像是一年，韦恩的花边新闻就开始源源不断。  
克拉克闭着眼睛，从来没认真去看过。  
露易丝曾抓住他。  
“你是不是还有事瞒着我？”  
普利策女记者目光如电，对好友掩耳盗铃似的鸵鸟态度咬牙切齿。  
克拉克撑起身来，用纸巾按住眼角不让那些泪水流出来。  
他含糊咕哝出几道泣音，倒在椅子上，长长地吸气，又长长地呼气，像是一只行至河海尽头轰然坍塌的巨鲸。他的身侧没有活水，搁浅在黑黄的泥泞之中，再也无法回到深海。

++  
房间里仍然是一片漆黑，不知晨昏黑夜。  
达米安和乔纳森被各自锁在两侧的墙壁上，安安静静的只能听见两个人浅浅的呼吸声。  
“喂！”  
达米安忽然出声，吓了乔纳森一跳。  
“不准睡觉。”  
那边的呼吸声停了一下，紧接着弱弱地问：“……你怎么知道？”  
达米安翻了个白眼，不想说话。  
房间里又安静下来。  
乔纳森揉了揉眼睛，小小声地叫他的名字。  
“达米安。”  
达米安没吭声。  
乔纳森自顾自的说话：“爸爸们什么时候会找到我们啊？”  
达米安张了张嘴，想要嘲讽点什么，但在他开口之前，有一个声音响了起来：“比起等你们爸爸不知什么时候，我现在就给你们一个出去的机会。”  
灯光兀然自顶上亮起，乔纳森和达米安慌忙闭眼，但仍然被一阵强光刺得眼前猩红。  
达米安率先睁开眼来，冷静地盯着门口走进来的两个矮胖子。  
声音不是他们发出的。  
达米安四下环顾，在角落里找到了一个传声的喇叭。  
这时，乔纳森气愤的声音从对面传来。  
“什么机会？你人都不在，能给我们什么机会？”  
达米安挑了下眉毛，有些意外的看了对面生气的乔一眼。  
“如果你要钱我可以给你我爸爸的私人号码，但你得亲自来拿才行。”乔纳森咕哝道。  
“哈，你想见我？”那声音嗤笑了一声，“别想了小子，我会和你见面吗？显然不会。”  
“你不要钱？”乔纳森心里紧张，声音里含有几丝慌乱，但还是接着问道，“那你想干什么？总不会把我们抓来就关在这里吧？我们的价值可比这大得多。”  
“你们的价值当然很大，对我而言，你们最大的价值是可以让布鲁斯·韦恩心碎而死。”  
乔纳森惊讶的瞪大眼睛，抬头和达米安沉静望着他的眸子对了个正着。  
那双翠亮的眸子就像雨后草地一样葱葱郁郁，露水聚在嫩草根上，触手一片冰冰凉。  
乔纳森从没这么清楚的和达米安对望过，也从不知道一个比自己只大了一岁的男孩眼里有这样冷静的色彩。他忽地从紧攥着自己呼吸的紧张中大口喘出一道气来，略略感到一丝安心。  
那两个走进屋里来的男人分别走到两人身边，解开了他们身上的锁链。  
这时候喇叭里的声音再一次响起：“黑暗，兄弟俩的视野里充斥黑暗！他们怎么会在这里？为什么会在这里？好黑，黑得不见五指！窗外是电闪雷鸣，屋内是惊慌嚎啕，恶臭、污水、污水坑淹没了他们。黑暗！还是黑暗。他们在黑暗里待了多久？一天？两天？没有人还记得，但现在，现在，封闭的牢门打开了，被囚困的兄弟欣喜若狂。啊感谢上帝，他们高声说，您赐予了我们曙光与希望！他们感恩戴德，痛哭流涕，向上帝施礼，但在曙光之中，上帝说：只有一人能得到恩宠。”  
达米安和乔纳森被两个男人各自按在墙边，听完扩音器里声音的意思都诧异的绷紧了身体。  
“你让我们手足相残？”达米安沉声问道。  
“答对了。”那声音说，“不过这也没什么悬念，哥哥一定会杀死弟弟的，对吗？”  
达米安眸光一转：“你是谁？你知道我的身份？”  
“从地狱里爬出来的恶魔之子？我知道你，当然，我知道你们所有人！现在，只要哥哥达米安·韦恩杀了弟弟乔纳森·韦恩，他就可以逃离黑暗。”  
“我为什么要这么做？”  
“你讨厌他，恨他和他母亲，你们在韦恩家里没有立足之地，不是么？哦达米安，你们当初是被克拉克和乔纳森赶出庄园的吗？”  
达米安笑了一下。  
“没错。”  
“那就杀了他。”  
达米安不再说话。他挣开肩膀上的手掌，一步一步近到乔纳森面前。  
可怜的小Omega茫然的望着他，蓝色的眼睛里装满了疑惑。  
“韦恩宅里确实没有我母亲的位置，Omega也软弱得让我心惊……”  
达米安伸手，乔纳森眯着眼害怕的向后缩了一下，但紧接着，他发现达米安的手扣住了按在自己肩膀上的手掌。  
他睁大眼睛，眨也不眨的盯着达米安，呼吸在紧张中绷紧。  
达米安斜了他一眼，在男人出声之前，握紧手猛地用力一翻，卸掉了男人的胳膊。  
他说道：“不过和你没什么关系。”  
他猛地拽过乔纳森，飞起一腿勾住男人的脖子用力将人摔晕在地上，站起身的时候续道：“我和我母亲，也不是你想的那种可怜角色。你这样缩头露尾的人，心中除了这一点米粒之火，别的，却是想不出来了……”  
他转身冷冷瞪向慌忙向乔纳森跑去的另一个男人，怒喝道：“不准碰他！”  
男人一把将躲避不及的乔纳森抱起，笑了一下：“你当我傻吗？”而在他说出更多话来前，达米安跃至半空一脚踹到了他脸上，直砸得他头昏目眩，倒退几米。  
“我说了不——准——碰——他！”  
达米安落在地上，愤怒的捏了两下手腕，一个鞭腿将人撂倒。  
“他再怎么让我讨厌，也是我弟弟，轮不上你来碰他！”  
扬声器里响了两道杂音，达米安抬头，还未听清那声音又想说些什么，就被乔纳森猛地拽着飞奔起来。  
“快跑！门要关上了！”  
达米安挥开乔纳森的手，在Omega又惊又怒地望过来之前就地一滚，将人背到身上，飞起几脚踏在墙上借力，堪堪滚出闭合的铁门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *刺客联盟联络信号角蝮蛇属于私设


	8. Chapter 8

远离市中心一点的位置，复合在一起的人造光便照不亮深一些的黑暗了。哥谭的夜晚在居民楼上暗沉发青，几盏窗户里渗透的白光，依稀可见阴影的城墙。  
蝙蝠侠无声立于警局楼顶黑暗中，高瓦射灯凝聚成宛若实体一般的白线，变成黑云上厉声尖啸震慑城市的蝙蝠。  
詹姆斯·戈登点燃一根烟，零星火光在灯下擦亮。  
“等等……？”  
戈登微咳一声，反常的在一次情报交换后叫住了暗中来影无踪哥谭魅影。  
蝙蝠侠几乎和黑暗融为一体。  
戈登费力确定蝙蝠侠仍然待在原地，连忙说道：“韦恩一家的事最近弄得满城风雨，先是布鲁斯在死亡讯息后被刺，又是两个小少爷被绑架……我想你应该有关注他们？”  
“他们的意外都被人宣扬作猫头鹰法庭所为。”蝙蝠侠在黑暗中说道。  
戈登点点头：“没错，你有什么发现？”  
蝙蝠侠却未答，反问道：“你为什么关心这个？”  
戈登抽了口烟，叹气。  
“你应该知道，韦恩的影响力太大了。布鲁斯被刺、定向绑架、凶手又自称为传言中的恐怖法庭……在韦恩集团发布声明将改变哥谭现状的这个时候发生这些事，不得不说让人感到恐惧。全球媒体聚焦，所有人都绷着一根筋，等着看结果……”他面色凝重，“如果哥谭不能保下韦恩，打破恐怖势力威胁哥谭的局面，那么这里……迟早会堕落向更黑暗的世界。”  
沉默持续了一阵。  
蝙蝠侠说：“我正在调查。”  
戈登忽地偏了偏头，看向通向天台的门口。蝙蝠侠顺着目光看去，在蝙蝠灯辐射遗漏出的细碎白光里看见一个熟悉的身影。  
克拉克。  
他咬紧了牙关。  
“今天还有件事想拜托你。”戈登说，“既然你正在查这件事，能不能请你先帮忙找一下韦恩家的两个小孩？”  
蝙蝠侠喷出一口气。  
戈登连忙道：“这件事不是克拉克要求的，是我想帮帮他……”他顿了一下，声音苦涩，“……警局……暂时没有任何线索能找到那两个孩子……”他转身拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，留下一个眼色，先行离开了楼顶。  
“再求求他。”临走前他低声嘱咐，“他手上一定有线索了，让他先帮你救下孩子。”  
克拉克感激的向戈登点头，眼角一阵泛酸。  
布鲁斯·韦恩完全靠不住，警局也一筹莫展，孩子们仍然毫无声息，克拉克几乎快要绝望了。  
“蝙蝠侠。”克拉克强制冷静下来，站到蝙蝠灯旁边，“我、我们之前见过。”  
布鲁斯在黑暗中望着他，握紧双手。  
克拉克深吸了口气。  
“戈登警务长说你已经有了一些线索……能不能、能不能请你帮我救救孩子？他们已经失踪很久了！”他忍不住抽泣了一声，“我都不知道他们在哪……”  
蝙蝠侠兀然从黑暗中冒出头来，向他张开手，道：“过来。”  
克拉克站在蝙蝠灯旁边，被这一声命令惊住，迟疑地站在原地望着他。  
蝙蝠缓了声音，低声道：“我现在要去的地方，应该能找到我（our）……你的孩子。”  
克拉克浑身一个哆嗦，瞪大眼睛久久不能言语。蝙蝠灯刺目的灯光仿佛打开了一个新的空间，克拉克胡乱抹去眼角决堤的泪水，跑上前抓住了蝙蝠漆黑的手。  
“谢谢你……谢谢。”  
克拉克抑制不住的落泪。  
蝙蝠紧紧抱住他的腰，射出的抓钩枪划过夜空，打碎了灯影。  
克拉克在他怀里控制不住的小幅度颤抖。  
瞧瞧你干了什么好事啊，布鲁斯。  
你让你发誓要保护一辈子的宝贝碎得像是一元店里最不值钱的那一块玻璃，没人疼，没人看，碎了千百遍也无所谓。  
你这个混蛋。  
怀里压抑的颤抖泣音渐渐小了，布鲁斯微微低头，下颌不经意间扫过克拉克的头顶，声音低哑：“……抓紧。”  
Omega抹去脸上的痕迹，紧紧扒住蝙蝠侠的装甲。  
“害怕的话就闭上眼睛。”  
克拉克从蝙蝠侠的肩膀上向外望了一眼，在看见快速掠过的街道景象和万丈高楼后又缩了回来。  
克拉克此刻仿佛干涸枯竭的河床重新回流，心下激躁，也没有发现蝙蝠侠有些与传闻中的不太一样，只是感激今天的蝙蝠比上次相见时好说话了许多。  
——也许他也有孩子。  
克拉克在蝙蝠数次落在建筑物楼顶上时抽了口气，感觉自己终于从水面下浮了上来。  
“我可以趴在你背上……？你这样抱着我是不是不太方便？”  
他悄声问道。  
蝙蝠侠没有作声。克拉克僵了一阵，只好环住他的肩膀，调整自己的姿势尽量让面前这个男人好行动一些。  
“他们究竟在什么地方？”克拉克在一阵沉默的赶路后又一次出声，“你是怎么找到线索的？”  
蝙蝠侠回道：“我有我的方法。”  
克拉克望着下面的街道，在看见熟悉的标志后忽然眯起了眼睛：“这不是去韦恩大厦的方向吗？”  
“是。”蝙蝠说，“我今晚要搜查的就是这里，还有其他二十家公司。”  
克拉克疑惑的望着他。  
“什么意思？”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，道：“你应该听说过数字十三。”  
克拉克迟疑的点头，他做记者时有听过关于数字十三的故事：“……一个比猫头鹰法庭传承得更加久远的传说……这是个影响很深的迷信数字。”  
“没错。大多数人都相信这些从习俗上演变而来的迷信：黑猫从你面前经过，意味着马上你就要倒霉……餐桌旁坐满十三个人，今晚午夜一定有人会死……”蝙蝠侠平静道，“你的曾祖父，艾伦·韦恩就是这条迷信的忠实拥趸者，他是第一批在自己的大楼里消除了第十三层的人之一*。”  
“意思是说韦恩的大厦没有第十三层？”  
蝙蝠侠点头。  
克拉克惊讶地动了动，刚想说怎么可能，又忽地想起韦恩大厦的电梯内确实没有数字十三的按钮。  
“但那……”他喃喃道，“怎么消除第十三层？直接把十三改成十四？可在既定事实上，十三仍然存在……”  
“所以，”蝙蝠侠解释道，“这里就有了一个完全空置、且不为人知的封闭楼层。一个被人从建造初期开始就从记忆里抹去的楼层。“  
克拉克咬牙，忽然明白了。  
他们建造了完整的建筑，但在完工的时候将十三层的一切都封存了起来，楼梯和电梯都到不了第十三层，就好像十三层完全不存在一般。  
“……猫头鹰法庭就藏在大楼里吗？”他忽地抓紧蝙蝠的肩膀，抬眼厉声问道，“这就是利爪为什么可以悄无声息潜伏上大厦刺杀布鲁斯的原因？！”  
“猫头鹰……是为数不多的一种，不会自己筑巢的鸟类*。”蝙蝠停在韦恩大厦第十三层的玻璃墙外，看着怀里人轻声说道，“他们寻找被遗弃的鸟巢，或是仇敌的巢穴，侵占领地，然后……在别人的家里筑巢*。”  
淡蓝的照明棒亮起，黑暗的房间一闪，忽然亮起的无脸面具仿佛厉鬼一般张着空荡的眼珠。克拉克吓了一跳，猛地后退，刹时被身后跟进的蝙蝠侠紧锢住了腰。  
“别怕。”他说，“就是这里了。”  
克拉克慌乱的捏了捏额头和鼻梁，神经紧绷。  
“孩子们在哪？”他低声问道，从蝙蝠侠的怀里钻出来，警惕的转向四周，“这里怎么一个人也没有？”  
这漆黑的廊道空空荡荡，放置了不少阴邪的东西。瞪圆双目的硕大猫头鹰悬挂其间，飞镖、利器，惨白邪异的白色面具、无数张放大的带着面具的合影……  
西装革履，每一位都雍容华贵。  
克拉克瞪着那几张照片，和画面中数十双面具黝黑的眼孔对视，半分钟不到，就感到一阵毛骨悚然。  
这个地方……  
实在是太匪夷所思了。  
谁能想到呢？  
在自己家里、在你以为再熟悉不过、再也安全不过的地方……默不作声的藏进了一个你永远也猜不到的秘密恐怖组织……  
——哐当。  
克拉克猛地抬起头。  
“什么声音？！”  
蝙蝠迅速拉过克拉克的手，向走廊另一处飞快跑去。  
“这边！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *标号的句子有借鉴N52蝙蝠刊


	9. Chapter 9

铁铅制大门加速关上发出轰然的声音。达米安和乔纳森眼前失去了光源，周遭变得漆黑。  
“这、这里是哪里？”  
乔纳森紧紧捏着达米安的胳膊，小心翼翼的爬起来。  
“那个人还在吗？”  
达米安不耐地动了动肩膀，将小Omega拉在身边。  
“跟着我。”他小声说。  
乔纳森点点头。二人正欲寻个方向行动，乔纳森忽然眼前一亮。  
“那边有光！”  
达米安猛地拉过下意识放手追逐光源的乔纳森，旋身躲进旁侧的暗角。  
乔纳森被转得晕了一下，小声嘀咕：“达米安？”  
“闭嘴。”达米安没好气地说，“让你跟着我，放什么手！”  
乔撅了撅嘴：“我只是想看看……”那个光是什么。  
剩下的声音被达米安用手堵在了嘴里。乔纳森僵在原地悻悻闭上嘴，眼睛向前看去。达米安的呼吸声低不可闻。乔纳森偏了偏头，有些好奇他怎么能将呼吸降到如此地步，如果自己和他不是靠得这么近，几乎不可能发现这里还藏了一个人。  
乔纳森靠在达米安身上感受到身后人浅浅起伏的胸膛和频率，稍稍放松，跟着学了起来。  
他不知自己学得如何，只在自己感觉寻到一点乐趣的良好状态下察觉到有什么东西飞速向着他们飞来。  
在他出声提醒之前，达米安抱着他滚出了射击范围。  
紧接着黑暗中传来一声熟悉的叫喊。  
“乔纳森！”  
乔纳森眼前一亮，猛地挣开达米安的双臂向光源跑去。  
“爹地！”  
克拉克一把将飞扑而来的乔纳森抱进怀里。  
“天啊，真的是你。”克拉克喜极而泣，“我简直不敢相信。”  
达米安缓步上前，恰恰与站立的蝙蝠侠对上视线。照明棒幽蓝的光线撑起一片安宁的空间，Omega们啜泣的声音隐隐约约。蝙蝠侠的神色掩藏于面具之后看不真切，但他的目光长久的落在父子俩身上，嘴角紧紧地抿在一起。  
达米安的目光落在乔纳森深陷克拉克怀里的背影，又在年长的Omega身上转了一圈。紧接着，他便对上了一双水蓝的眼睛。  
达米安心中一愣，不知怎的就僵在原地，直到Omega一把将他抱进怀里也没回过神。  
“达米安……”  
克拉克紧紧拥抱着瘦小的Alpha，哽咽着说不出话。  
达米安面色铁青，挣扎起来。  
“放……！”  
他忽然顿在原地，迟疑的抽动了两下鼻尖。  
克拉克抬起头来看着他：“你没有受伤吧？”  
达米安闻见了一道浸润着湿气的柑橘香味，从人体上散发出来的，新鲜的、熟悉的甜香。  
是他喜欢的、梦中才能遇见的那股味道。  
他猛地挣开克拉克的手，绷紧肩膀，撇过头低声道：“不要碰我。”  
乔纳森拉住克拉克的手。  
“爹地，达米安没有事，我们都没事，他超极厉害。”  
达米安这时候才发现，尚未觉醒的小Omega身上也有一股和克拉克相似的甜味。只是隐隐约约，不成气候。  
蝙蝠侠这时候才出声询问道：“发生了什么？”  
达米安从那一阵悸动中回过神来，面向蝙蝠说道：“有人用这个引诱我之后绑架了我们，关在这间密室里。”他将印有角蝮蛇的圆铁片递给布鲁斯，碍于克拉克和乔纳森在场说得有几分模糊。  
“绑架我们的人没有现身，”乔纳森靠在克拉克身旁补充道，双眼好奇的在传说中的哥谭骑士身上来回打量，“但他似乎对我们的父亲很有意见。”  
克拉克摸摸乔纳森的头，声音有些沙哑。  
“什么意见？”  
乔纳森蹭蹭爹地的手，说道：“他想我和达米安兄弟自相残杀，让达米安杀了我，说要爸爸心碎而死。”  
克拉克紧张地看向蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠摩挲了几下手中的铁片，看了几眼达米安。  
达米安的目光却没有停留在父亲的身上，他的神情有些恍惚，半垂头目光凝结在克拉克和乔纳森投下的影子上。  
达米安分明记得，在他年幼的时候，塔利亚的身上也常年带着一股淡淡的柑橘清甜。他曾以为那是母亲信息素的味道，但当他记事以后，塔利亚渐渐的便不再使用这个味道的香薰了。  
达米安却始终忘不掉这股清香，常年叫人在自己的房间里摆放佛手柑，每日训练精疲力尽后伴随清香入睡，却仍然找寻不到记忆深处梦绕魂牵的那一抹温柔橘香。  
此时此刻，克拉克身上沾染着湿气的那一阵柑橘，却正好似他梦里始终缺失的那一块阵脚，填补上满目空白，叫他心悸胸闷，难以自持。  
密室轰然打开的声音将达米安自恍惚中惊醒，乔纳森挽着他的胳膊站在克拉克的身后，蝙蝠侠破解了大门密码正向之前关押二人的密室前进。  
克拉克回头一手一个牵过两个小孩。  
“跟着我，好吗？”  
乔纳森乖乖应好。达米安没说话，却没有挣脱Omega牵住自己的手。  
克拉克的手很暖和。达米安却出了一身汗。  
为什么……  
密室大开，先前被达米安敲晕在地的两个男人早已醒来，听见密室门的动静一前一后飞快跑过来，又被迎面的蝙蝠一举拿下。  
“啊啊啊啊好汉饶命好汉饶命！！！”  
“我什么都不知道我什么都不知道！！！”  
“该死！给我闭嘴！”  
疏然一片寂静。  
蝙蝠接着开口询问：“告诉我你们是什么人？”  
“我、我们只、只是街上讨、讨生活的安分人……”  
蝙蝠侠威胁地抬起手。  
“啊啊啊别打我！我说我说！我们是被人雇来的！他告诉我们下午的时候拿一块铁片扔进志愿中心，然后将捡到铁片的小孩绑架过来就给我们一百万！他还、他还安排自己的打手给我们护、护航，我们就、就答应了！我们根本不知道我们绑架的人是谁！”  
克拉克怒道：“雇佣你们的人是谁？”  
那两人对视一眼，战战兢兢地说：“我、我们不知道啊，他就没出现过……”  
蝙蝠问道：“打手什么样？”  
“不知道……他全身包裹得严严实实，根本看不见长什么样。”  
蝙蝠抬手投影出利爪的模样。两人连连点头：“对对对，就是他！”  
蝙蝠嗯哼一声：“很好，你可以睡个觉了。”  
“什……？”  
两人话还没说完，蝙蝠侠按住两人头撞在一起，瞬间便将两名劫匪送去见了周公。  
克拉克忧虑道：“是猫头鹰法庭吗？”  
蝙蝠侠站直身子，回头看着他们。  
“不止。”他低声道。  
克拉克瞪大眼睛：“什么意思？”  
蝙蝠侠冲他举起手中圆铁片上的角蝮蛇，沉声道：“这是刺客联盟的标记。他们是一个更大的，世界性的秘密恐怖组织。”  
克拉克抓紧孩子们的手：“你是说有人雇佣了他们来暗杀我们？”  
布鲁斯低头和达米安对视了一眼，不置可否。  
“不应当。”他说，“达米安……的母亲，是刺客联盟的人。”  
克拉克一顿。  
“如果刺客联盟参与了这场绑架，那么他们就不会伤害达米安。”  
达米安找回自己的声音，点点头，冷静道：“我也是这样想的，如果是母亲传信与我，便不会绑架我和乔纳森。”  
克拉克喃喃道：“意思是说，这场绑架不仅与猫头鹰法庭有关，还有一个与刺客联盟有瓜葛的人参与其中……他们的目的可能是韦恩，也可能是——达米安。”  
蝙蝠道：“也可能二者兼有。”  
乔纳森打了个寒噤，不禁紧紧贴在克拉克身上。  
“爹地……”他低声道，“我好害怕。”


	10. Chapter 10

蝙蝠侠在手碰到克拉克的肩膀时顿了一下，紧接着用力抓住了Omega的肩膀。  
克拉克被臂膀处传来的大力惊到，诧异回头，还未有所表示便被蝙蝠侠猛地一扑拦过腰间抱住两个小孩跃了出去。  
与此同时，一道猝不及防的地动山摇颠倒了克拉克的整个世界。他闭上眼又睁开，耳中轰鸣失聪，恐惧在脸上出现前先一步扭转成了惊讶，茫然不知发生了什么。  
乔纳森在落地后抓住他的手大叫，达米安抓着乔纳森和他的肩膀目光越过他落向爆炸的后方。克拉克只是茫然的坐在地上看着，什么也听不见。  
几分钟后，他猛然从溺水一般五感失调的状态下清醒过来，短促的进行了几道呼吸，惊恐地抱住了乔和达米安。  
“你们没事吧？！”  
他死死抓住两个孩子，回头的时候面部被橘色的火光照耀，心跳如擂鼓，疼痛得头晕目眩。  
“爹地！”乔纳森大声在他耳边呼和，“快跑！”  
克拉克听懂了，他抓住乔纳森和达米安的手奋力站起来，控制被震得发麻的双腿向前跑动。  
蝙蝠侠和那名袭击过布鲁斯的利爪纠缠在一起，腾挪交替的影子跃过火光掩盖在四下清冷的走廊。那交替伸长又缩短的影子笼罩于身，依稀给了克拉克一种地狱之门被打开的错觉，他们身后是熊熊燃烧的烈火，前方是圆睁双目不怒自威的猫头鹰。  
但他不能停下。  
克拉克恍惚的想，望着那无声凝视他的雕像，用力奔跑。  
他的手里是乔纳森和达米安。  
他向前奔跑，头晕耳鸣目眩，双腿没了知觉。  
在乔纳森的大叫中，他们跃出窗外，落进黑色的悬停机内。  
“爹地！”  
克拉克努力抬头，却在刹那间失去了意识，软倒在座椅上。

++  
再醒来的时候天已经亮了，明亮但不刺眼的阳光渗透落地玻璃窗焕发生机，树叶轻摇，附和天地的色彩懒懒伸腰。  
克拉克一瞬间觉得自己还未睡醒，眼前宁静的景象仿若梦中一般。  
脚步声轻轻靠近，克拉克转头，与悄然接近的布鲁斯·韦恩对上了视线。  
克拉克喉咙一紧，茫然转了转视线，下意识张嘴低声说了个词。布鲁斯弯腰扶他坐起，转头才递了杯水给他。  
布鲁斯·韦恩眼下几抹浓重的乌青，望着克拉克的眼睛深邃而专注。  
看来他也完全没睡好，到底还是丢了孩子，不可能不担心。  
克拉克心下稍慰，在布鲁斯伸手来握住他的时候也没有拒绝。  
布鲁斯握着他的手几度辗转，好半晌才找到话问：“你怎么又晕倒了？”他的声音嘶哑低沉，像是旧报纸被撕裂的棱角一般。  
克拉克注视着他，过了一会才抽回自己的手，道：“……离爆炸太近了。”他蹙了下眉，问：“孩子们怎么样了？”  
布鲁斯说：“他们没事，被送回来之后就去休息了。只是你，你又晕倒了。”  
克拉克摇头：“我没事。”顿了顿，“你一晚上没休息吗？去睡会吧，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯凝视着他，忽然说：“你知道自己是怎么回事，克拉克，孩子们在爆炸中毫发无损，你怎么就能被震晕？”  
克拉克心下着恼，道：“我说了我没事，你又知道什么！”  
布鲁斯道：“你今天就去做手术。”  
克拉克转头瞪他：“我做不做手术是我的自由！”  
“不！”布鲁斯也恼了，他猛地站起来，“你当初要做这个封闭手术我就不同意，后来你一意孤行要去前线做记者，迫于无奈我才签了家属协议，要求你回来就做恢复手术！可现在都什么时候了？你拖着没去做恢复，还把身体弄成现在这个样子！”  
克拉克被布鲁斯蜂拥而来的信息素一压，脑中一热也爆发了。  
“什么叫我把自己弄成了现在这个样子？你以为是我想要这样的吗？我也是个有Alpha的Omega！但我的Alpha却让我过了整整快八年的无伴生活！你告诉我这是为什么？”克拉克双眼通红，“我的Alpha去哪了？结婚那晚就死了吗？！”  
布鲁斯胸中的怒气一顿，继而仿佛被抽去燃料一般迅速熄灭。他紧紧抿起嘴，有些不知所措地低下头。  
他不是没有想过早点向克拉克坦白身份或是换一种方式来处理两人之间沉结的各种问题，但那时候塔利亚的到来猝不及防，所作所为又完全出乎意料，以至于克拉克在两人本就难以为继的情况下怒而离宅远赴前线不再与他有任何形式上的沟通，布鲁斯连解释的机会都没找到。  
但他不是没有办法和克拉克联系……布鲁斯想，他只是一而再再而三的犹豫。  
双重身份给他带来的影响比在和克拉克结婚之前所带来的影响要大得多得多。不仅仅局限于他的秘密身份，更让他犹豫的，是家庭的安危——最初与贝恩的一战，他从对方加密电脑中看到的关于蝙蝠侠的资料让布鲁斯难以呼吸：他的身份、他的妻子、他的孩子……  
所幸贝恩在和他作战时被他毁掉了注入脑部的毒液流后又从高空坠下，摔坏了这些关于他的记忆，否则现在的他们早已不知面临的是怎么样的危机。  
“你需要解决这个问题。”  
那时候阿尔弗雷德一边为他包扎一边沉声告诉他：“从克拉克老爷不知情的层面来说，您做的真的不是什么好事。婚内出轨、分房独居、私生子……”老人说到最后都有些说不下去，语带谴责道，“您真的该好好思考这个问题：要么和克拉克老爷坦白身份，请求原谅，要么……就让他什么都不知道的离开。”  
这些年里，布鲁斯一直在这两个选项之间徘徊。他本是果断之人，但在面对克拉克的问题时，却总显得有些弱智。  
他舍不得克拉克离开，但又害怕全盘托出后克拉克再也没有脱离这个漩涡的办法。最终只是沉默，沉默，沉默。  
然后，砰——  
“我要和你离婚，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克背对着他说，双手抱着自己的臂膀，仿佛觉得冷一般弯着背脊。  
“我受不了了。”他喃喃说，“从我们结婚以来，因为我怀孕所以不同床开始就和我分房而居，一个屋檐下整天却见不了三次面……结婚的时候你抱回达米安，生乔纳森的时候和塞琳娜私会，两年后又默认塔利亚来去自如带走达米安，毫不顾及我的感受……”  
布鲁斯上前两步抱住克拉克，在Omega微弱的挣扎下紧紧的扣住他的双手。  
克拉克挣扎不过，卸力倒在布鲁斯胸膛上，满眼泪水。  
“为什么你是这样的，布鲁斯？”他声声质问，哀求的看着他，“当初你和我在一起时的喜欢，难道都是骗我的吗？我不是为了你的钱，你还是个流浪汉的时候我就愿意和你在一起，为什么变成布鲁斯之后，你就变得让我不认识了呢？”  
布鲁斯喉咙发紧。  
“克拉克……”  
克拉克靠在他肩上，无声的哭了一会，哽咽着。  
“求求你了，求求你了布鲁斯，把哈曼*还给我好不好？求求你了，我好想他……”  
布鲁斯心如刀绞，偏头亲吻克拉克的发顶和眼角，手脚一阵发抖。  
“我在呢，我在这里。”  
他低声说，紧紧搂住克拉克的腰，却怎么也止不住心间的疼痛。  
他究竟为什么，会把他的宝贝逼成这样啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈曼·韦恩：布鲁斯的化名
> 
> 嗯，本篇布鲁斯是在成为蝙蝠侠的前一年遇到克拉克的，也就是历练回乡的最后一年和克拉克相遇，然后渐渐的一边准备当蝙蝠侠一边和克拉克发展出了感情，之后当蝙蝠侠当得有点复杂，双重身份过得让人头大23333333
> 
> 最后送老爷一句话：犹豫，就会败北！  
布鲁斯：（蝙蝠镖威胁）


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯22岁游行经过堪萨斯的时候遇见克拉克，之后决定回哥谭，再之后才成为蝙蝠侠。

“您是认真的吗？”  
蝙蝠洞中，阿尔弗雷德稍稍有些迟疑的发出疑问。  
布鲁斯站在实验台上，手里捏着一根枯黄的人骨。  
阿尔弗雷德轻声道：“您应该知道对于这个问题我是不会说出希望您再慎重考虑一下这种话的，对么？”  
布鲁斯将白骨小心放下。  
“我知道。”他沉声道。  
“那么您打算如何告诉他？”  
又是一阵沉默。  
阿尔弗雷德放下咖啡杯。  
“很显然的是，克拉克老爷不会因为你的双重身份而原谅你。”老人理智的指出，“他已经向您提出了离婚，坦白身份也不过是加速这个过程。”走到今天这一步，你们之间早已无可挽回。  
后面半句阿尔弗雷德没有说出口，但沉默中蕴含的意味在场的两人都能明白。  
布鲁斯撑在实验台边上，双眼盯着绸缎之上呈放的属于艾伦·韦恩的遗骨。  
“你说我该怎么办？”  
布鲁斯忽然有些惶惶，突然发出的声音飘忽不定，整个人仿佛重又堕入深渊之中。  
有多少年他没有这样毫无底气过了？自从他成为蝙蝠侠以来，经历过的罪恶铸就了钢铁般的心脏，曾经在黑暗中惶惶不可终日的小男孩便再也没有出现过。  
艾伦·韦恩古老又布满泥土、腥气和空洞的头骨直勾勾凝视着自己的玄孙，微咧的下颌露出深邃的阴影，好似要从断裂的喉骨中蹦出什么词来。  
“我该怎么做？”  
布鲁斯低声嘶问，在曾曾祖父沉默的凝视中垂下头颅，又像是曾经那个不知所措的孩子。  
阿尔弗雷德的手落在孩子早已长大变得宽阔厚实的肩膀上，拍了拍，又收回了手。  
“您该试着去想象，”阿尔弗雷德低声劝道，“克拉克老爷离开你的生活。”  
布鲁斯喷出一个气音，听起来像是在笑。  
他顿了顿，继而双眼有些熏红。  
“……我不知道。”他说，“可我、我怎么、怎么能没有他？”  
“失去爸爸和妈妈后，上学、逃学、流浪，我没有一天活在这个世界上……”他抽了口气。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默的听着。  
声音停止，又在下一道哽咽中响起。  
“22岁那年，我学了一身本事，但从始至终，也不过是个无所成事的流浪汉……  
“我曾经相信，我的父母是为人所害，幕后必有真凶——他们怎么会死在一个只为了一串珍珠项链的人手里？我要找那些、那些幕后之人报仇，这曾经，是我唯一活下去的理由。我调查了哥谭所有的童谣、传说和黑帮……我挖出了那座最可能是猫头鹰据点的俱乐部……”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。  
“我知道。”他说，“但那是假的……那只是个又老又旧，很多年没有使用过的空屋。你在那被锁了整整一个星期，当我把你抱出来的时候……你几乎快断气了。”  
布鲁斯说：“我无法接受……”他近乎歇斯底里的瞪大眼睛，仿若回到曾经发现这些臆想中的幕后之人都是假的一般那样崩溃。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默的握住多少年没有露出如此破碎表情的孩子。  
“我甚至不记得那些年是怎么过来的……”他低声道，“我只是活着，没有灵魂；只是一副皮囊，而没有骨架……浑浑噩噩，直到……”  
“克拉克撑起了我……”他望着阿尔弗雷德，青灰蓝的眸子俱是无措，“他已经是我的骨，怎么还能从肉里拿掉？”  
“藏得太深，握得太紧。”阿尔弗雷德盯着绸缎上非同常人的枯骨，语带叹息，“您又怎知其上遍布怎样的伤痕？”  
他拿起其中一块骨，审视其上隐隐绰绰数十年也不曾痊愈的刀痕，低声喃喃：“谁又是那个持刀人？”

++  
夜晚的哥谭相较于白日总有几分旖旎的诡秘神色。安静的居民区，斑斓的CBD，毒蛇一样分叉的猩红蛇信。  
有人攀过墙檐迅如闪电自彩虹灯上闪过，比猫还灵敏。  
纤小的身影逐渐放慢在一处屋顶之上，风吹带起连帽，露出一张肃然的小脸。  
今晚蝙蝠侠没有出动，但哥谭不是没有人在高角壁檐上左右腾空。  
达米安忽然凌空跃起，手中数十枚飞镖从指间弹出，叮叮当当落在暗角某处之中。  
黑色的人影闪现而出，一刀迫向达米安面门。罗宾反应迅速后退，倒撑而起双腿绞住来袭者臂膀，蛇缠而上击向心脏及下腹。  
毫不意外被避开，达米安迅速抽身后退，落在屋顶上，不再发起进攻。  
同样后退几步的袭击者抽刀回鞘，拉下面罩开口说出的话有几分不满意。  
“你退步了，达米安。”  
达米安没有起身，半蹲在地上，望着黑暗中不甚清晰的身影。  
“我很抱歉，母亲。”他说。  
塔利亚打量了他几眼，问：“你的刀呢？”  
达米安回答：“父亲不允许带刀夜巡。”  
塔利亚若有所思的嗯哼了一声。  
“倒像是他的风格……”  
达米安不语。  
塔利亚便道：“你待在他身边也有些许时日，我想你不会被他那套没有所谓的论调所影响？”  
达米安略有些迟疑，但仍然道：“没有，母亲。”  
塔利亚察觉到了他回答前的犹疑，不禁眯起了眼。  
“你知道我让你知道自己的父亲是谁，是为了我们接下来的计划，对么？”  
达米安站了起来，询问道：“母亲给了我几年融入韦恩的时间，又为何突然出现在哥谭？”  
“我这次来，是为了调查一起异动，有人动用了我们手下的势力，搅起了哥谭的浑水。”塔利亚道，“但距离我们的计划还有几年时间。”  
达米安：“我知道，母亲。那个人用我们的标记诱导了我。”  
“我听说你被绑了？”  
这话听起来像是关心，但达米安知道，塔利亚在问他怎会如此无用。  
“只是一个意外。”达米安说，“乔纳森…韦恩扑倒了我。”  
塔利亚没有继续这个话题，她像是被乔纳森这个名字勾起了某种记忆，转而问道：“噢……乔纳森……克拉克，他们怎么样？”  
达米安不解其意，只道：“普通人，对父亲和我们的身份一概不知。”  
塔利亚哼了一声，竟似有些嘲笑。  
“布鲁斯这副臭德行，他居然还没跟他离婚。”  
达米安心下微动，不自禁开口道：“他们……”  
塔利亚凑近了一点，扶住达米安的胳膊看着他青翠的绿眼睛，道：“你似乎对他们充满疑问？是不是感觉很熟悉？”  
达米安浑身被说中心事的一僵，随后微微点了点头。  
塔利亚放开手，道：“我也不妨告诉你，达米安，你曾经在他身边待过。”  
达米安微微瞠目：“什么？”  
“一岁至三岁左右，”塔利亚说，“你应该早就不记得了，但对他的信息素却很深刻。以至于很长一段时间，我只有用佛手柑的香薰才能使你安静下来。”她顿了顿，“你现在似乎也喜欢在屋里摆放这样的熏香？”  
达米安脸色有点难看，他抬头瞪视着塔利亚。  
“侍女说那是你……”的信息素。  
塔利亚打断道：“我一直在教你，达米安，不要被表象和语言所迷惑，也不要被你的记忆支配行动……想想看，我什么时候是个Omega？”她冷颜道：“你的父亲，就是一个由过去塑造的陈结物，腐朽而败坏，为人左右，我希望在刺客联盟这么多年的教导下，你不会是这样的人。”  
达米安狠狠一咬牙，平复下心潮翻涌，道：“从不敢忘，母亲。”  
“记住了，达米，首先你是一个奥·古，其次，才是一个韦恩。”  
眼见达米安点头，塔利亚才稍稍缓了语气，道：“我一直以你为傲，儿子，你是我最杰出的作品。”  
“下面告诉我，以你这几个月对蝙蝠侠的观察，认为他加入我们的概率是多少？”  
达米安在上一句话里走了下神，在下一句话回神时对上塔利亚探究的眼神，撇过头回道：“……不足三成。”  
“确定吗？”  
达米安点头，又一顿，警惕道：“你想做什么？”  
塔利亚：“你祖父的意思是，有人搅浑了这趟水，不论是谁，我们都不如将计划彻底提前，不再等待多余的两年——蝙蝠侠按照你的判断既然无法归顺，那么在实施之前，你便负责解决他们。只要韦恩倒下，哥谭便再也不能阻止我们。”  
达米安哑然：“……你们让我，去杀韦恩一家？”  
塔利亚点头：“无人比你更合适，动手之前我们会派人与你接应。”  
达米安几乎是从牙缝里蹦出字来：“我——也——是——一——个——韦——恩！”  
塔利亚漠然道：“你是一个奥·古，不是一个韦恩。服从命令，达米安。”  
达米安握紧拳，目送塔利亚在这句话后几秒钟内消失在了屋顶之上。

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

耳侧有窸窸窣窣细碎的声音在靠近，达米安盘膝坐在沙发上，捧着平板没有回头。  
乔纳森晃晃悠悠在沙发后面踱步，柔嫩的脸上透出明显的不知所措和羞闷。  
韦恩大宅的落地窗晶莹剔透，倒影其上的树影子上下婆娑，透出明亮却不灼人的光线。  
达米安终于放下手中的平板，金黄字母弹出的双感叹号Incredible昭示本次游戏的结束。他抬起眼，转头盯住一直在沙发后面徘徊的乔纳森。  
那瞪视而来的眼神一如既往的暗含凶意。乔纳森吓了一跳，短暂地停下脚步后，又感到了不快。  
达米安回过头，捏着平板，又开了一局。  
乔纳森噔噔噔跑到沙发前面，看着达米安指下飞速闪过的音符和五颜六色的光彩特效，略带恼意的吼道：“这是我的平板！”  
乔纳森的脸有点红红的，眼睛又大又润，还满是不乐意。达米安手下漏了一个音符，紧接着他停顿下来，略一思索，放弃了这局游戏，将平板递过去。  
乔纳森直直盯着达米安的手，既不开心于达米安言听计从还给他平板，也不开心于不知道自己为什么这么不开心。  
乔纳森没有接过平板，踢了沙发角一脚，哼了一声，固执地问道：“谁让你拿的？”  
达米安看着他，慢吞吞地说：“克拉克。”  
不知道为什么，达米安今天的目光总是带着一种压抑的打量，落在乔纳森敏感的心上，总有几分让小孩受不了。  
乔纳森怒气冲冲：“为什么？”  
达米安见乔纳森不接，便又继续打起了游戏，对乔纳森的质问不予理睬。  
昨天晚上他夜巡回来，心中因为塔利亚交代的事而心事重重，不知不觉在主卧之外站了将近一个钟头。那时候，布鲁斯不在大宅之中，也不在蝙蝠洞中，哥谭也没有他的身影。  
韦恩庄园翻新过的古老走廊仍然带有时间细碎的痕迹，达米安安安静静站在黑暗中发呆，也不知自己为何不去睡觉。而主卧之中的克拉克也不知出于什么原因，睡眼朦胧地拉开门，在昏暗的床头灯光下，看见一个穿着单薄睡衣的达米安雕塑一般站在门口一动不动。  
“达米安？”  
克拉克吃惊极了，温暖的手掌在小Alpha反应过来前就搭在了他的身上，强行把他带进了卧室中。  
“你怎么了？睡不着吗？”  
克拉克将他推倒在留有余温的床上，说话间还带着浓浓的鼻音。  
达米安在一开始的僵硬下忘记挣扎，倒在床上时回神本想迅速离开，却被身后蜂拥而至的温度迅速牵绊住了四肢。  
“达米安……？”克拉克朦朦胧胧的抚摸大小孩的头顶，脸颊贴在小Alpha的头顶，断断续续地哼起了首几乎听不出旋律的催眠曲。  
真难听。  
这是达米安的第一个感受。  
他被克拉克圈在床上，柔软的天鹅绒被子带着Omega的信息素和体温四面八方簇拥在周围。  
太暖和了。  
这是达米安第二个念头。  
热得让人发慌。  
达米安转了个身，Omega瓷白的脖子就毫无防备的起伏在他的手边。  
克拉克的催眠曲不过响了几个音节就断了，他又睡着了，好似开门关门带达米安上床都只是在做梦一样。  
而如果……如果他还需要什么机会下手的话。  
达米安想，这就是最好的时机。  
不需要等待。  
杀死一个Alpha心爱的Omega，会让失偶的Alpha悲痛欲绝，短时间内直接丧失行为能力。  
这就是绝佳的时机。  
蝙蝠侠唯一的、堪称致命的弱点……  
“达米安？乔恩？”  
突如其来的声音打断了达米安的回忆，也打断了乔纳森亟欲爆发的不满情绪。  
克拉克从楼上下来，盯着大厅内对峙的两个孩子。  
“你们在做什么？乔，我让你问达米安的事问好了吗？”  
乔纳森生气地撇过头，不说话。克拉克有些莫名，走近了摸摸小乔气呼呼的头，无辜地看着他，露出了点茫然的委屈，一双眼睛在镜片下蓝得透明。  
乔纳森余光将克拉克的神情一览无余，心下的恼火忽然散了一大半，但也没忘抿起嘴嘟嘟囔囔抱怨：“为什么给他我的平板……”  
克拉克没听清：“啊？”  
乔纳森再维持不住，扑进克拉克怀里抱住他的腰撒娇。  
“爹地，我们什么时候出发？”  
克拉克揉了揉乔的后脑勺。  
“我不是让你问达米安去不去了吗？”  
乔纳森不满地告状：“他不理我。”  
克拉克看了看沙发上始终兴致不高的达米安，略顿了顿，坐在沙发上看向仍然低着头专注于平板的达米安。  
“今天晚上在哥谭体育馆有一场马戏表演，你愿意和我们一起去吗，达米安？”  
达米安抬起眼注视Omega暗含期待的眼睛，慢吞吞吐出句话让克拉克瞬间变了脸色。  
“父亲允许你出去？”  
克拉克勉强将下垂的嘴角抿成直线。  
“这和他没有关系。”克拉克说，他直直看着达米安，“你是故意的吗？”  
乔纳森紧紧贴着克拉克，吊着同一个色度的蓝眼睛愤愤不平地瞪着达米安。乔纳森暂时还不明白达米安的话点燃了克拉克心里怎样的不舒服，但他能感觉到克拉克那一瞬间变得冷淡的态度，只这一点，已经足够乔纳森毫不迟疑地选择和克拉克站在一起。  
“不。”达米安否认道，面对一大一小两个Omega蓝得透亮的眼睛，一向强势的小Alpha难得避开了视线，说道：“我无意干涉你们之间的任何关系。但哥谭目前形势不明，体育馆人多杂乱，不是个明智的选择。”  
克拉克有些后悔前一句对达米安近乎质问的语气，吸了口气稍稍抚平内心因为某个人而升涌的不平，在小Alpha的解释中坐得近了些，迟疑地抬起手碰了碰达米安放在膝盖上的手，在察觉到对方没有拒绝的意图后，紧紧握住。  
“你在害怕吗，达米安？”  
克拉克思索之后才缓缓问道。  
达米安在克拉克靠近的时候仍然有些许不自在，但最终也没有避开克拉克触碰，只是在Omega的询问里诧异的瞪起眼睛，面色古怪。  
克拉克不知道面前的小Alpha拥有怎样的身世和体能，在他的印象里，达米安是一个人被塔利亚送上飞机又独自转火车到达哥谭的。小小的孩子只有九岁，历经波折来到这么一个陌生城市，没有认识的人，唯一依仗的父亲整日神龙见首不见尾，遭遇绑架，又面临不知什么地方而来的杀戮恶意……心理素质弱一点的孩子怕是早已吓破了胆，惶惶不可安身。  
达米安却很坚强。他甚至没有表现出任何异常，除了昨晚。  
克拉克不知该如何述说昨天晚上当自己打开房门看见孤零零站在门口的达米安时内心是怎样的一种难过。  
这个孩子明明没有做错什么，却总是倔强的冷着一张脸，好像对什么都不在意。但克拉克知道在他来的不久之后家里就多了一条名叫泰特斯的大丹犬，而且按照阿尔弗雷德的说法“我绝不会帮助任何一位少爷照顾他的宠物”，而达米安把泰特斯喂养得很好。  
达米安是个善良的孩子，还有一颗敏感的心。  
但当初，塔利亚将还在襁褓中的达米安丢在韦恩庄园时没有考虑过孩子的感受，两年后随意带走已经习惯了克拉克信息素的达米安时，也没有顾虑过这个孩子的感受。  
昨日晚上，克拉克抚摸达米安头顶的时候，耳边甚至还能听见当初年幼的达米安被带走时撕心裂肺的哭喊。  
那声音振聋发聩，层层叠叠，生生撕裂了克拉克早已赤痛的脉搏。时至今日，也仍然隐隐作痛。  
“你需要明白的事情是，我只是把达米安寄养在这里而已。他仍然属于我。”塔利亚的话克拉克记得清清楚楚，“布鲁斯知道这件事，他没有告诉你吗？”  
她近乎趾高气昂的问道。  
克拉克紧紧盯着他，没有回答塔利亚话语中仿佛带着和布鲁斯秘密约定似的问话。  
“你不能擅自决定，布鲁斯也不能。”克拉克坚持道，“达米已经两岁多了，他有自己的感受，你应该让他做选择。”  
“你是在劝我放弃吗，Omega？养在你身边的孩子，会选择我吗？”  
“那就让他待在这里！”克拉克出离的愤怒了，“我不会取代你的位置！”  
在克拉克的盛怒之中，塔利亚始终保持着一种不可思议的平淡态度。  
“我并不在意这个位置，一个母亲或是什么。”塔利亚用一种克拉克无法理解的奇特的声调说出让人无法接受的话来，“我只是需要一个孩子，我们。达米安是被我们选中的，他的父亲，是被我的父亲选中的。可惜的是……布鲁斯始终没有长进，我的父亲对他很失望。”  
克拉克仍然道：“你不能带走达米安。”  
“他会忘了你，同时也会成就自己。”塔利亚同样毫不退让，“我发誓为我曾经的任性向父亲赎罪，达米安将会成为我最棒的杰作。克拉克，不要担心，你也会为他骄傲。”  
克拉克：“我不会让你带走他。”  
“你不会？”塔利亚笑了一声，“你能阻止我吗？你认为布鲁斯会支持你吗？不，亲爱的，布鲁斯从始至终都知道，达米安是会回到我身边的。今天他在这里，他也会默认我的做法。你不明白。”  
她最后那声暗含指示的话语中，蕴含着许许多多克拉克不曾看清的碎片。那或许是关于布鲁斯的，也或许是关于曾经那个流浪到堪萨斯的流浪汉哈曼的，克拉克看不清，只是吹了口气，雪一样的残片便纷纷扬扬落了下来，化了一地雪水。叫克拉克再也不想去探寻了。  
回忆中的哭声减弱，进入眼中的Alpha小巧尖削的下颚线条分明如山峰。  
“不要怕，达米安。”克拉克一手握住达米安，一手抱住乔纳森，“暗处的敌人永远防不胜防，但这不是我们不敢前进的理由。如果我们注定要面临伤害，与其躲避惶惶不安，不如勇敢一点，将他拖到阳光底下来较量。”  
达米安沉默不语，眸光闪动。  
乔纳森小声问：“你有什么想法吗，爹地？”  
“今晚是迪克的家族之夜。”克拉克答非所问，“让我们一起去给你们的大哥捧捧场，好吗？”  
达米安猛地跳起来，转身奔上楼去。  
“我去换件衣服。”  
他遥遥说道。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有黑塔利亚和达米安的关系的意思。只是本文设定剧情需要。这里的塔利亚在她父亲的培养下更接近于拥有一种为他们的联盟奉献的一种宗教意识。所以在克拉克这样的“普通人”的角度来看就完全不可理喻，只顾及自己利益宗教目标，而不在乎手段。  
另外达米安确实不是塔利亚胎生的，前文第七章写到露易丝劝克拉克的时候提到过“试管婴儿”，所以达米安真的是刺客联盟直接在仪器里培养的种子（布鲁斯没说谎哈哈哈……
> 
> 下一章大概可以直面猫头鹰法庭啦哈哈
> 
> 距离完结应该也快了（看了眼自己的坑（安详.jpg
> 
> 另外虽然之前我说很狗血，但本文应该也不会走那种老爷用蝙蝠侠马甲ntr布鲁斯，克拉克在调查中移情别恋这样的剧情……总体而言还是偏向正剧吧……这文的克拉克真的很爱布鲁斯，布鲁斯也是，只是（摊手）咳  
所以期待那种狗血的小伙伴们可以不用抱那样的期待了，我怕你们看到最后失望233333


	13. Chapter 13

迪克·格雷森是在16岁的时候被布鲁斯和克拉克收养的。那时候他们两人还只是订婚关系，相约在哈利马戏团里度过一段娱乐时间，但显然紧接着发生的血腥事件让所有人都猝不及防。  
飞翔的格雷森从空中坠落，像是中弹的鸟儿一样撞落在地上，溅出满地鲜血。  
那时候刚怀孕两三个月的克拉克被吓坏了。他和布鲁斯坐在前排，格雷森夫妇坠下的位置可以说就在他们脚下，血几乎溅到了克拉克的衣服上。  
那是一副噩梦般的场景。  
每当克拉克回想当初的时候，总会这么说。自然而然的，迪克在他眼里，就更显得可怜了。一个目睹了双亲死亡过程的孩子，克拉克简直不敢想象那对于迪克而言是多大的打击。  
布鲁斯在一周后决定收养这个飞翔家庭的遗孤，将他带回韦恩庄园抚养。克拉克没有拒绝，他同样为这个与布鲁斯童年有相似经历的孩子痛心。  
也许是刚经历过丧父丧母之痛，刚开始在韦恩庄园落户的时候迪克并不那么健谈。他沉默又阴沉，在某个方面与布鲁斯保持着相当搭调的情绪共鸣。  
“但这不是生活的全部和动力。”  
克拉克努力让迪克走出阴影，教给他有别于马戏团的一切有趣的知识。  
“有些企鹅是会飞的。虽然翅膀很小，身子很大，但他们会在繁殖期内飞跃海洋，从南极飞到温暖的海岸，在茂密的丛林和森林中结伴、产卵……”  
布鲁斯曾吐槽他说：“你每次都要给人讲这个故事。”  
克拉克道：“这不是故事，这是真的！”  
布鲁斯耸肩不和孕夫一般计较。而迪克则习惯了他们偶尔的拌嘴。  
他试探地说：“克拉克是觉得这很让人震惊吧。”  
克拉克惊奇地回道：“这真的很让人震惊啊，企鹅也会飞。”  
布鲁斯对迪克说：“他的震惊从知道这个消息以来一直保持到现在，每年说起这个事的平均次数在十二次以上，也就是每个月至少一次。”  
克拉克不满道：“当初不是你告诉我的吗？你要是不觉得奇怪干嘛说给我听。”  
布鲁斯表示：“我是为了哄你开心。”  
克拉克便警告布鲁斯不准再打断他，转头又给迪克讲起了企鹅会飞的又一轮科普。  
于是16岁的迪克听了克拉克三年企鹅会飞的故事，直到三年后塔利亚彻底绞断了布鲁斯和克拉克之间亲密的关系。  
“这不是布鲁斯的意思。”迪克曾在塔利亚带走达米安的时候匆匆从学校赶回来解释道，“克拉克！别信她的话，布鲁斯不知道这回事！”  
“你知道他在哪？”  
克拉克质问道：“你知道他在做什么？你们都有事瞒着我，我什么都没问过你们，迪克。”  
迪克被问得哑口无言，知道克拉克是真的伤了心。  
“我、我不是……”他紧紧捉住克拉克的手，“布鲁斯他、他也没有……”  
克拉克只是平静的看着他，重复道：“我什么都没问过你们。”  
迪克心都快碎了。他想把所有事情都告诉克拉克。  
但有些事，有些话，不应该由他来向克拉克作出解释。布鲁斯的秘密，和他们之间复杂的误会和巧合……  
于是迪克说：“相信我，克拉克，如果布鲁斯知道塔利亚会把达米安带走，他一定会启动庄园最强的防御系统。”  
克拉克只是点点头，然后抱起了乔纳森。  
迪克被他的举动惊住，仿佛被冷水浇了个透心凉。  
“克拉克？”  
克拉克：“无所谓什么防御系统，迪克，达米安已经离我而去了。”  
迪克慌了，近乎哀求地挽留道：“你等一等，克拉克，等一等，好不好？布鲁斯现在一定在回来的路上了，你等一等，听他回来怎么说，好吗？克拉克……”  
克拉克摇头，看向迪克的神情中夹杂着痛苦。  
“我很害怕，迪克……”克拉克抱紧乔纳森，“我害怕他回来，连乔纳森也带走了。你放开我……让我回家，好吗？”  
迪克被克拉克神情中某种深处的痛苦钉在原地，几经恍惚后放开了手。阿尔弗雷德什么都没说，他沉默地将克拉克送去了机场。  
堪萨斯的阳光很明媚，而当时韦恩大宅的门透不进一点光亮。布鲁斯从直升机上跳下来的时候，偌大的宅邸里便只有一个迪克了。  
风吹穿堂，布鲁斯被一股沉默擒住，仿佛一条地龙被挖出，阳光暴晒。  
他慌乱地问：“克拉克去哪了？”  
迪克不知为何反而笑了一下，紧接着抿紧嘴，告诉他克拉克回家了。  
“回家？”  
布鲁斯像是无法理解这句话一样重复了一遍，茫然地反问：“这里不就是他的家吗？”  
于是迪克直白地说：“他不要我们了，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯脸色变了又变，从慌乱变得铁青，又从铁青变得空白，最终洇泅成整片苍白的墓色，抽条出成片浓郁的阴影。  
他仿佛脱水的鱼一样张着嘴，呼吸困难，过了好半晌，才从嗓子里挤出几个词语来。  
“我、我去追……”  
迪克问：“追谁？”  
“我去把达米追回来。”他咬紧牙，浑身发抖，“我去追塔利亚！”  
“你要去把达米安抢回来？”迪克跳起来，“你疯了吗？你以为刺客联盟会善罢甘休？如果他们在你抢回达米安之后反扑回来对克拉克小乔或者乔纳森和玛莎下手怎么办？！”  
布鲁斯沉默下来。  
迪克抓了把头发，重新坐回沙发上。  
“你应该先去追克拉克，把一切都告诉他！”他握着手，低头说，“然后我们一起……我们一家人再想办法把达米带回来。”  
布鲁斯张张嘴，盯着迪克，苦涩地回答：“好。”  
迪克看了他一眼，撇过头，低声道：“这都是你的错，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯没有否认。  
“我知道。”  
“你要是早点和克拉克说清楚……不要做得一副混帐模样，也不会变成这样。”  
布鲁斯说：“是我的错……”  
迪克站起来给了布鲁斯一个拥抱，双手紧紧扣在男人僵硬的后背上。  
“把他追回来，好吗？”  
迪克已经长大到布鲁斯一般高了，手臂修长，肌肉结实，拢在年长者身上时有一种完全不同往日的力量。  
他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，说：“我们是一家人。”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

哥谭体育馆外挂出了巨型的彩色横幅——“飞翔的格雷森家族”，纪念表演。迪克已逝父母的巨大画像被重新悬挂，高能聚光灯下脸侧闪闪发光，嘴角的微笑仿若获得新生。  
达米安的目光在这幅海报上停顿了不到一秒。克拉克左右牵着他和乔纳森走进了人声鼎沸的人群。  
“我们不去幕后看迪克吗？”乔纳森捧着一杯可乐坐在看台上，挨着达米安转头询问右手边的克拉克。  
克拉克将一包薯片递给达米安，紧挨着孩子们坐下。  
“不。”克拉克说，“我们只要在这里看着他就好了，记得给哥哥鼓掌，好吗？”  
乔纳森乖巧应好，一手摩挲着挂在脖子上的相机，盯着灯光照耀的舞台显得有些迫不及待。达米安在他快要从座位上兴高采烈到窜下位的时候拉了他一把。乔纳森飞快回过头看了他一眼，在对上达米安有点不耐烦的神情时又飞快地转了过去，不知所谓地哼了一声，然后挪动屁股坐到另一半凳子上，硬是在紧挨着的两个位置间留出了一道缝隙。  
克拉克右手边的位置空着，左右来往的人流太过杂乱，不利于观察。达米安心下烦躁，目光不停在人群中打转。  
一个穿褐色大衣的人在表演开场前坐到了克拉克身旁。达米安眯起眼，很快从拙劣的伪装手法下认出那是GCPD的詹姆斯·戈登警务长。  
他怎么会在这里？  
达米安心中顿生警惕，四下环顾，很快在周围找到了更多的便衣警察。他们以他们三人为中心，三步一岗五步一哨均匀分布在整个扇区座位中，抬眸低头时神色各异。  
克拉克侧头和戈登交谈了些什么，周围环境声音太杂，达米安什么都听不见。他脸色一沉，猛地往旁边坐了一下。  
乔纳森呆滞地捧着自己的可乐，不可置信地转头盯住凑到一个板凳上来紧紧挤着他的达米安。  
达米安愣了一下，对上乔纳森懵圈的眼神。  
乔纳森：“……”  
达米安：“……”  
达米安试探地开口：“……吃薯片？”  
乔纳森肉眼可见的缓慢鼓起腮帮，不满地挣扎起来，抬手推开达米安。达米安反应迅速的伸手握住，拽了一下。始料不及的乔纳森扑倒在达米安身上，过了半晌他抬起头来怒视达米安，猛地伸出另一只手……  
一番混乱地拳打脚踢后，两个人莫名其妙地调换了位置。重新坐下的乔纳森撇过头坐在最左边的半截凳子上，满脸写着不开心。达米安则不知道该不该说是成功达成目的地挤到了克拉克身边，只不过手中又是可乐又是半开的薯片，面无表情，看起来也不是很开心的模样。  
两个孩子勾心斗角的期间克拉克只是回头看了他们一眼，并没有出手阻止。完事后他拍拍达米安的背，顺便把乔纳森拉得近了点。  
“不要乱跑。”他严肃叮嘱道，随后再次转头面向戈登。达米安暂时放下心中的别扭竖起耳朵，企图探听点什么。可惜的是克拉克和戈登的交谈似乎已经进入了尾声，好不容易占据有利地位的达米安并没有听到什么有价值的信息。  
“替我看好两个孩子。”  
达米安听见克拉克向戈登嘱托。  
戈登听起来还是有几分犹豫：“我认为还是太危险了，要不……”  
克拉克没有吱声，他摇摇头，神情有几分坚决。戈登便没再说什么，沉默地坐在看台上等待时机。  
克拉克外套里的手机震动了一下，紧接着达米安就看见他起身转过楼梯，消失在人群之中。  
偌大的体育馆忽然灭了灯，达米安紧盯着克拉克背影的眼睛有些许不适应，他闭上眼，再睁开的时候只看见凝聚高光的探照灯几番闪烁，定格在舞台之上，一袭淡蓝色西装衣冠楚楚的迪克·格雷森出现在视野中点。  
韦恩家的长子站上台时似乎有点意料之外的匆忙，好在他环顾四周，整顿衣装，很快调整了姿态，找回了常年练就的镜头感。  
“我的名字是迪克·格雷森……”他真诚的向观众席投递眼神，徐徐说道，“我想我应该感谢你们今晚能够前来支持我父母——玛丽和约翰·格雷森的纪念表演……”  
迪克并没有想要向哥谭重新提起当初那门惨剧的想法，但他久别重逢的马戏团朋友却始终觉得他需要向自己亡故的父母致以敬意，在这场别致的马戏表演中给过去一个交代，“赞颂他们的生命，而不是悼念死亡”——拉娅是这样说服他的，对么？他们甚至找到了九年前的旧海报。  
但近期发生在他身上的那些扑朔迷离的事故和追杀致使迪克没有什么心情来照顾好这一场表演，比起向过去致敬，他更加关注的是“赛科”什么时候会在这场作秀的舞台上现身。  
这个杀手正在等待一个时机，迪克非常清楚，他需要这样一个舞台来达成他等待得太过久远的心愿，虽然迪克并不清楚赛科究竟是谁，又和他有什么恩怨。但他不是猫头鹰，这是迪克唯一确定的事实，他不属于韦恩家族目前面临的危机之一，他只是恨着迪克·格雷森。  
这就意味着其中存在着更多耐人寻味的东西……而布鲁斯目前不能给他提供帮助。  
“他消失了。”两天前迪克潜进蝙蝠洞中时看见阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡，“他说去调查地下水道的线索之后，就和我失去了联系。我尝试了很多种办法，但都没有找到信号……”  
这可有点非同寻常，鉴于蝙蝠侠并不会轻易和洞穴后勤切断联络。  
“布鲁斯能搞定这个。”迪克脑子转得飞快，“但我们要做最坏的打算，如果哥谭的局面变得一发不可收拾而布鲁斯仍然悄无声息，那么我们必须启动方舟计划，让家族成员撤离哥谭。”  
这就意味着布鲁斯多半凶多吉少了。阿尔弗雷德并不愿意接受这个事实，但他明白如果布鲁斯真的遭遇不测，那么后备计划的启动将是必然的选择。  
“我们现在只能祈祷……”

林肯·马奇问：“你有为他做祈祷吗？”  
克拉克在一个并不显眼的观众位置落座时，顿了顿，似乎没想到他会这么一问，目光在旁边的人身上转了一圈。拉黑的大灯让观众席笼罩在黑暗之中，克拉克并不能看清。  
“我们家没有盲目祈祷的传统。”克拉克谨慎回答道，“你好，马奇先生，好久不见。”  
“哦，请叫我林肯。好久不见，克拉克，怎么没见布鲁斯？”  
克拉克嗯了一声：“我以为你有单独给他发邀请？”  
马奇：“实不相瞒，我确实发了。但似乎布鲁斯并没有收到？你知道他在哪吗？”  
克拉克眸色暗了暗，紧接着像一个传统意义上的Omega一样回答道：“他是一个Alpha。”怎么会告诉Omega自己的行踪。  
马奇闻言笑了出来。  
“哦真的？你是这样想的吗？我不知道你是一个……这样传统的人？”  
克拉克：“不，我不是。”  
马奇回头看了他一眼。  
“听起来你对他的又一次失踪非常不满？”  
克拉克注意到他用的“又”。  
“这话从何说起？”他问道。  
马奇：“我知道你们曾经出过特别大的矛盾。六年前？还是五年前？你离开了庄园，似乎再也忍受不了布鲁斯对你的隐瞒和伤害。”  
克拉克没有说话。  
“他有挽回过你吗，克拉克？鉴于铺天盖地报道你们舆论的报纸都被布鲁斯压了下去，有些还被他的公关团队寄了律师函……”马奇偏头笑了笑，“网络上除了你的一张证件照再找不到其他任何一张照片，而你在大都会的办公桌上时刻摆放着鲜花……”  
“你好像对我们特别感兴趣。”克拉克回头直视马奇打量他的眼睛，“您今天约我来这里究竟是为了什么呢？”  
马奇摊了摊手。  
“哦，没什么。”他说，“只不过想邀请你看一场表演。”  
克拉克：“什么表演？关于你，还是我们？”  
马奇眨眨眼睛。  
“你看。”  
随着他的话音落下，体育馆天顶忽然爆发出一道巨大的爆破声。人群在一瞬间是没有声息的，直到火光之中跃出的一红一绿两个身影在半空中交战，伴随着簌簌而落的碎石和更多的轰隆声，才猛地发出惊恐地尖叫。  
“门！逃生通道被锁死了！”  
克拉克猛地抬眼向前看去，戈登已经站起来大声呼喝，混乱爆发得太快，他没有找到两个孩子。心忽然如擂鼓一般震响，克拉克收回视线盯向场中，强行要求自己镇定下来。  
“夜翼，还有谁？”他喃喃道。  
林肯·马奇似乎是笑了一声。  
“你为他做祈祷了吗？”  
克拉克紧紧盯住场中殊死搏斗的两个人影。  
“我不会为他做祈祷。”克拉克不知道自己口中的他究竟是谁了，但那无所谓，他紧紧盯着夜翼，“我们家，没有盲目祈祷的传统。”  
“你还是不明白。”林肯·马奇按住了克拉克的肩膀，“看看他！克拉克，看看那个年轻人，看看夜翼……你就没有发现什么吗？”  
克拉克猛地抓住他的手。  
“适可而止，林肯。”他低声怒道，“让我来告诉你当初布鲁斯有没有挽回我。他来了，当然的，然后被我爸用枪赶了出去，如果这就是你想知道的。我们家从来不会对有些人心慈手软，你最好现在告诉我——布鲁斯·韦恩在哪？！”  
“你在威胁我？”林肯大笑出声，“克拉克，我开始喜欢你了。你确实不太一样。你是不是早就有什么猜测了？你知道了什么？”  
“我不知道什么。”克拉克说，“但我知道……你不是林肯·马奇，你只是个被猫头鹰养大的曾经生活在青柳儿童福利院的孤儿！”  
“天啊……”  
林肯没有被说穿身世的震惊，他只是有些微的诧异，随后盯着克拉克的眼瞳忽然折射出惊人的光彩和痴狂。  
“太棒了……你已经知道了！你知道了是吗？你明白了！”  
人群宛如偶遇滚水的蚂蚁一般惊慌失措，锁死的逃生大门和火光四射的舞台混沌到看不清出路。乔纳森猛地扔出手里的相机和可乐砸在达米安身后悄然立起的利爪身上。  
“达米安！”小孩惊恐地大叫。  
达米安飞快转身将乔挡在身后。  
“跟着我！”他大声吼道。  
赛科从高空坠下，锋利的爪子直逼夜翼的心脏。  
“死吧迪克·格雷森！你救不了所有人！今晚你们都得死！”  
克拉克紧紧拽住林肯·马奇的衣领。  
“我再问一遍——布鲁斯·韦恩在哪？”  
又是一阵轰隆巨响，锁死的逃生门忽然被外力暴力拆除，黑色全副武装的特警鱼贯而入，高音喇叭震动刺耳。  
“GCPD！你们已经被包围了！”  
林肯保持着那样奇异的微笑注视着克拉克。  
“你马上就会知道了……”  
克拉克后颈一疼。  
“我带你去和他团聚。”  
林肯嘴角扭曲成一个异样的角度，笑容灿烂，一字一顿说道：“嫂嫂。”

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

黑暗。  
克拉克茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
黑暗。  
一望无际的黑暗。  
伸手不见五指，耳闻不得其声。  
他粗粗喘着气，受袭过的后颈酸疼，连带着头脑也有几分抽痛。  
这是什么地方？  
太黑了。  
克拉克捂住嘴干呕了两下，勉强从地上爬起来。  
什么都看不见。  
仿佛他已经死亡了一般。身躯化作灵魂，而思想被肉体刑拘。  
克拉克摸到冰冷的墙，连绵不绝，左右无路。  
这是哪？Omega心中不可遏制地升上几抹焦虑——只是焦虑，他并不害怕。他不害怕……他知道，林肯·马奇不会杀他。  
像那种人……像林肯·马奇那样的疯子，在达到自己报复的目标之前，不会那么容易让他们死掉的……  
这只是一个地方，一个被故弄玄虚的地方……黑暗，墙……也许是个地下室。  
忽然黑暗中一阵轻微的摩擦声响传进耳朵。  
“谁？！”  
克拉克迟疑地偏过头，质问呼出的时候便被什么东西猝不及防袭击了。  
克拉克惊恐地喘着气，拼命握住脖子上硬得像钢铁一样的手掌。  
“Who……”  
他艰难地喘息，痛苦的挣扎，手指在慌乱中刮过刀片，留下湿漉漉的触感。他摸到了什么？皮革、手套……这是谁？  
“你是谁？”  
他听到身上传来那个沙哑到恐怖的声音。它听起来充满愤怒，痛苦，奇怪的电流音让它听起来不像人类。  
“永远别想……”那双手在收紧，克拉克呜咽着说不出话，“永远别想找到我！永远！”  
克拉克感觉自己没有力气了。他死死握住那些支出的刀片，手掌全是黏腻的液体。  
他要死在这儿了吗？  
克拉克喘不出气了。  
他还没有找到布鲁斯……他死了吗？克拉克绝望的想。  
阿福告诉他的时候布鲁斯就已经失踪将近两天了。他究竟在哪？他就那么无声无息消失在这个世上了吗？就那么、他就那么残忍、一个人走了、把他和小乔留在这个世界上……他怎么、怎么这么残忍啊！  
紧扣在脖子上的手忽然离开了。克拉克咳嗽起来，吸着凉凉的空气，费力扒着地往前爬。  
那黑影消失了。  
克拉克靠在墙上喘息，惊魂未定。  
那是谁？  
克拉克费力撑起来，捂嘴干呕的缝隙里尝到了血的味道。手掌上濡湿的触感沾在了脸上。  
克拉克四下徘徊。他要离开这里……这里不是一个封闭地下室……  
那个人……那个黑影……它能够消失，说明这里、这里很大……  
他又什么都听不见了，周围全是黑暗，一望无际的黑……不见五指、寂静得仿若坟墓，只是克拉克知道自己还没有死。  
都是墙、四面都是墙……为什么？出口在哪？  
他一手摸了个空，差点跌倒在地。  
就是这里了！这里有个——可以前进的地方。克拉克毫不犹豫地往前走。  
然后那个黑影又回来了。克拉克又听见了那一阵窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。  
它又来了！  
克拉克咽了口唾液，紧张地绷紧神经，手伸进衣服之内。  
然后他闻见了……  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，叫了出来。  
与此同时，那黑影挟裹着厉风扑下来，按住他的肩膀。克拉克瞪大眼睛，兀然伸手，在黑暗中摩挲到Alpha紧绷的下颌与冰冷的铠甲。  
什么……？  
然后它开口说话了。  
“……克拉克？”  
嘶哑，还带着电流……不像布鲁斯的声音。  
但……  
它在一阵安静后猛地暴怒起来。  
“克拉克？！”  
他带着厚皮革的手扣住他的腰，猛地发力跃了起来，蹬踢墙面飞快地从黑暗中消失。克拉克被迫趴在他身上，很快在一片漆黑中看见了亮眼的光芒。  
黑色的影子在白与黑交接的灰色地带停了下来。克拉克看见前方白色的房间里有一座惊人的猫头鹰雕像，雕像之下是汉白玉做的喷泉池。他抽了口气，转过身盯住挟裹自己的影子。  
它显然已处于盛怒之中。  
“克拉克！”他低声嘶鸣，“他们怎么敢抓你？怎么敢！”  
克拉克被眼前的人惊呆了。  
他是蝙蝠侠。  
但他又是……是布鲁斯。  
克拉克不是没有怀疑过，也不是没有在调查林肯·马奇的时候发现什么端倪……但他从来、从来不想去查布鲁斯·韦恩，他几天前还以为、还以为布鲁斯这些年瞒着他……不过是在跟蝙蝠侠合伙（work for batman）。  
但布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠……？  
“所以这就是你的秘密。”  
克拉克猛地抓住蝙蝠侠的耳朵，将他拉下来和自己对视。  
布鲁斯看起来很不好……相当不好。双眼布满血丝，左眼附近的头甲碎裂、腹部洇泅着黑色的血。他看起来疲惫极了，像是在沙漠里将要枯萎的野草。  
他经历了可能不止一场搏斗。几天了？克拉克想，两天多。没有吃饭、也许，也没有喝水，看他的眼睛，看他的脸。  
瞳孔放大、嘴唇干裂、脸色苍白，失血过多。  
再过几天他是不是就要死了？一个人死在这里，没人找得到他。  
布鲁斯没有挣扎，他被Omega拽着头甲上支出的耳朵，低头僵硬着无法动弹。  
“是谁？”它的声音像是从肺里挤出来，眼睛执拗地盯着克拉克，“是谁袭击了你？告诉我……是谁！”  
“你可从来没告诉我这些。”克拉克感到一阵不可思议的梦幻感，他和布鲁斯隔着一堵墙，对面的男人套在黑色的甲壳下瞪着他，像个怪物，熟悉又陌生。  
“这才是他们要杀你的原因？”  
蝙蝠侠嗫嚅着，过了好半晌，才说：“克拉克……”  
克拉克松开手，目光落在男人被捅穿的肋部，狰狞的刀口清晰可见。  
布鲁斯抬起克拉克的头，不让他注视自己身上的伤口。  
“猫头鹰想、想杀我，蝙蝠侠……”布鲁斯呼呼喘着气，“他们不知道，不知道布鲁斯……”  
克拉克此刻的头脑堪称冷静，他站在原地，聆听。  
“有人、有人知道我是谁。猫头鹰里的人……一个、一个……我不知道……他抓了你！”他费力说着话，又忽然暴怒起来，“他抓了你！”  
克拉克说：“是我。”  
布鲁斯猛地一滞，握着克拉克的手不自觉收紧，眼中有一瞬间的破碎。  
克拉克望着他的眼睛，说：“是我要凑上去被抓的。”  
布鲁斯眼神几番闪烁，好一阵才缓过来，喃喃道：“什么？”  
克拉克：“是林肯·马奇。他是猫头鹰的人。”  
布鲁斯有些恍惚地眨着眼睛。  
“你调查了他？”  
克拉克扶住布鲁斯的手臂。  
“我查了。”他说，“你知道他的那枚胸针吗？我在你母亲的画像上看到了，所以我去查了。他是青柳儿童福利院的孤儿。那是一家玛莎曾经资助的福利院，那枚胸针是孩子们送给她的。”  
布鲁斯咳了一声，克拉克紧紧抓住他。  
布鲁斯：“那家福利院倒闭了，我父母过世后没多久……我记得。”  
克拉克：“是的。马奇……林肯·马奇在那之前被人收养了，一个化名为拜伦的人。然后，然后就没有消息了。”  
“那你、你怎么确定……”  
“我不确定。”克拉克说，“只是迪克的家族纪念表演近在眼前，而马奇又闻风而动，邀请我观看这场演出。我不清楚他的目的，也不知道他要做什么。”他顿了顿，“阿福告诉我你失踪了，而马奇在那个时候非常活跃……我知道一定会发生什么，我不确定，直到在这里……”  
布鲁斯靠在克拉克身上，沉重的躯体好像多年的枷锁生了锈，垂顿在地。  
“克拉克……”他半闭着眼睛，眼眶赤痛，“我……”  
他想说点什么，也许是道歉，也可能是什么解释。  
克拉克阻止了他。  
“我不想听。”Omega轻声说道。  
蝙蝠侠呼吸了两口，背脊起伏，蜿蜒似僵死的蛇。  
“我一直、一直在想……”克拉克眨眨眼睛，觉得好像有什么硌在眼角。他揉了揉，吸了口气，又闭上嘴，摇摇头，似乎不打算顺着心里的痛苦把话说出来。  
有什么意义呢？克拉克想，现在他知道布鲁斯为什么了，但那又怎样？追究过去？如果是曾经的克拉克，三年前，或者再早点，当他知道这个秘密的时候，他也许会对布鲁斯大吼大叫、一笔一笔清算过去的桩桩件件，但现在？  
现在的克拉克觉得他知道是什么就行了，追究过去？  
不……  
布鲁斯抓住了他。  
“克拉克。”他有些慌乱，紧紧扣着Omega的手掌，“克拉克……”Omega脸上转瞬即逝的绝望刺伤了他，好像克拉克真的不想再跟他有什么纠缠了似的，“我、我想、我想告诉你，我……”他深深地喘气，痛苦地说：“我想了无数次……”  
克拉克亲了亲他冰冷的脸颊。布鲁斯紧紧抱住他的腰。  
“我想了无数次……但我、我……我很害怕，克拉克。最开始，是在我们结婚的时候，我想告诉你……但塔利亚打乱了我的计划，她带来了达米安。你那个时候……我很抱歉，你那么伤心……那个时候……”他没再说下去，但克拉克明白自己当时的状况如果得知布鲁斯的秘密，可能会激动、和他吵架，最后愤怒到流产。  
“然后、然后贝恩查到了我的身份，我太恐慌了……”他缓慢地抬起眼睛，“我把你送走了，你还记得吗？你刚生完乔，我让你回堪萨斯……”  
克拉克恍然。  
“我粉碎了贝恩的计划，但很长一段时间都不敢让你回来。”布鲁斯咳嗽道，“你愤怒的回来找我……”  
“然后、然后塔利亚又来了……”他低声说道，听起来甚至像抱怨和不满，“她抱走了达米安，把你气走了。”  
“你那次来了堪萨斯。”克拉克道。  
“是，那次，我下决心……我要告诉你……”布鲁斯说，“但、但乔纳森没让我进门……”他似乎有点委屈，“他把我赶出来了。”  
克拉克不知道该气还是该笑。  
“你在埋怨我爸爸？”  
布鲁斯紧紧抓住他：“不……我没有……”  
“之后这么多年，怎么又不告诉我了？”  
布鲁斯没有说话，也没有松手，只是趴在克拉克身上，浅浅地呼吸。克拉克扯了扯嘴角。  
他知道为什么……  
后面这么多年，克拉克一直像只刺猬一样冲布鲁斯竖着浑身尖刺，既不想听、也不愿听。布鲁斯说什么，他都当耳旁风。  
“你当初、当初我不同意签封闭手术的协议，你直接不做手术，也不等调职通知就跑去那么混乱的前线……”  
一个Omega跑到那种地方，既没有做生理上的安全措施，又没有正规调职手续进入保障安全的组织，基本上便等同于一只羊闯进狼窝，随时可能送命。  
而克拉克，是故意的。他知道布鲁斯不会签手术协议，也知道自己的调职手续不会被批准，所以他直接就去了。心中充满怨气，甚至可以说是报复，用自己去赌这个让他痛苦的Alpha究竟在不在意。  
事实证明，布鲁斯在意得要命。克拉克坐飞机刚起飞，落地就被接到当地最好的医院做了相应手术，连调职文件也一律准备齐全，身边随时跟进的摄像师还是特工出身，时刻负责保护他的安全。  
布鲁斯是真的被克拉克那股不要命的狠劲给吓到了，之后再也不敢阻止克拉克想做的事，只能跟在后面关注着，提心吊胆。而同时，他知道自己得不到原谅，也就再也不敢开口了。  
“你这样的人……”  
克拉克推开布鲁斯，撇开头。  
“你这样的人。”他说，“就不该有家庭。”  
布鲁斯沉默着没说话，喉结几番滚动，有什么话涌了上来，又被吞了回去，神色有几分歉疚。  
克拉克警觉地转过头来，瞪着他。  
“你还真这么想过不成？”  
布鲁斯低着头，承认了。  
“最开始……想过。在、在你向我求、求婚之前……”  
克拉克气极反笑。  
“那你为什么要答应？你是觉得我好骗吗？！”  
布鲁斯连连摇头。  
“不、不……我爱你，克拉克……我爱你。”  
克拉克猛地打开他的手，后退了几步。  
“原来你就没想着和我结婚。”他气得心脏鼓鼓地跳，耳鸣，“是我自作多情了？是我一个人觉得我们应该有个家？噢……我当初还满怀欣喜地向你求婚，我向你求婚……殊不知对方根本不想要我？哈？”他彻底红了眼眶，所有的委屈都比不上现在、此时此刻——他根本没想过和你结婚。  
“我用婚姻绑架了你？天啊，我太无耻了！”  
“克拉克！”  
布鲁斯上前一步，将歇斯底里的Omega握住双腕禁锢在怀里。  
“没有！没有……没有！”布鲁斯痛苦不堪，一遍一遍重复，“没有、不是这样……”

“哇哦，看看这个场景。”  
黑色的人影从白色房间的雕像上跳下来，注视黑白交接的灰色过道里那一对挣扎不休的飞蛾。  
“传闻说蝙蝠侠和韦恩夫人有什么不可告人的秘密……看来是真的了。”  
蝙蝠侠倏忽间将克拉克卷到披风之后。  
“利爪！”  
利爪笑了起来，向上张开双臂。  
“你想说点什么吗蝙蝠侠？或者韦恩夫人？临终宣言？”  
蝙蝠撑起身子，双眼紧缩。  
“你别想……！”  
利爪咧开嘴角：“既然没有告别演说了，那么剩下的问题就是以何种方式处死你！我的法庭！我的法庭——他们准备受死了。”*话音未落，利爪便跳了起来。  
蝙蝠侠用臂刃挡住了利爪的尖刀，却不可控制的被抓住肩膀扔进了白色的房间。克拉克眼前一花，砸在墙上，也被扔了出来。  
“该死！”蝙蝠侠站起来，扑了上去，“该死！”  
利爪被他缠住，只好回身应对。但显然几天几夜不吃不喝、体能接近极限的蝙蝠侠，远远不是活死人一样的利爪的对手。  
利爪起先并不以为意，他左右甩出刀刃，企图引开来势汹汹的蝙蝠，跳到手无缚鸡之力的克拉克面前去。但却被不知戳到什么神经的蝙蝠死死截住，即使对方濒临崩溃前一线，仍然突不破他的防线。  
“哼！瞧瞧你自己，抖动着翅膀，知道将会怎么被猫头鹰捕食吗？”他无情的嘲笑。  
蝙蝠侠一个旋身起跃，一拳砸在利爪的面门上。  
“蠢货！”他怒骂道，“一只破鸟，抓伤了我妻子的手臂，只有被拿来炖汤！”  
克拉克从眩晕中清醒过来，趴在汉白玉的石座上，眼看着前方缠斗的两个人影。  
布鲁斯完全是拼着一口气在战斗。克拉克能看出来……他早已经被多日来的黑暗、饥饿、流血和失眠折磨成了强弩之末。  
帮帮他……  
克拉克深吸了口气，手伸进衣服之内。  
蝙蝠侠的力气在又一轮的轰砸中消失殆尽，利爪乘机反杀回来，猛地掀身将蝙蝠砸到地上。  
“你没有办法了……”  
他笑着靠近，手中尖刀竖立。  
“你们注定死亡！这是法庭的审——”  
话未说完，他瞪大眼睛后退几步，倒了下去，紧接着又被一股巨浪掀翻出几米，砸在墙上。  
布鲁斯回头，被那剧烈的枪声和身旁的爆炸几乎震得耳鸣。  
他看着克拉克。  
克拉克也看着他。  
“我不知道你还有枪……？”  
克拉克也说：“我也不知道你还有炸弹？”  
“快来。”他起身抱住蹒跚而来的Omega，说，“我们离开这里……下面是暗河，我确定，我们……可以出去。”  
他们相拥倒进爆炸产生的地洞中，沁凉的河水很快漫上口鼻。  
布鲁斯憋住气，和克拉克一同随波逐流。  
前方、前方总有出口。  
克拉克紧紧贴在他怀里，眼镜被冲得不见了踪影。他睁不开眼，用力抱着布鲁斯的腰背，祈祷平安被冲出河道。  
但紧接着……他们撞上了什么透明的阻碍。  
是玻璃！  
克拉克惊恐地瞪大眼睛。布鲁斯奋力施展拳脚，却没法撼动这脆弱的物件分毫。  
猫头鹰为他们布下了天罗地网……  
克拉克慌乱中呛了几口水，吐出透明的泡泡。布鲁斯慌了。  
克拉克！  
布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的脸。  
坚持住！坚持住！  
该死的！  
布鲁斯发了疯踢踹，但仍然没有丝毫起色。他气极攻心，眼前一阵发黑。克拉克茫然地看着他，抱着他的手臂有些松开了。  
不……  
克拉克……  
布鲁斯咬住Omega的唇，拼了命渡过气去。  
求你了求你了求你了……  
他几乎快要睁不开眼了。布鲁斯头昏脑胀，心尖一阵抽搐地疼。  
眼前、眼前这番景象……  
透明的河水，玻璃后咫尺可见的阳光，克拉克随波漂流的柔软的发丝……  
就像是做梦一样。  
记忆重叠了。  
当初是不是你，也在流淌的河水中把我拉起来的呢？宝贝。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，泪水融进河流之中。  
如果当初……  
他们坠入水中。  
气泡像珍珠一样亮。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林肯马奇知道布鲁斯身份，但没有告诉猫头鹰


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克做了一个很长的梦。  
他梦见皎洁的月光，深蓝的麦田，和橘色的木屋。有牛在后院哞叫，棕色的大狗卧在门廊。布鲁斯裹着宽大的浴巾缩在沙发上，神色恍惚又木然。  
他呢？他在卧室里左挑右拣，找不到一件适合Alpha穿着的衣物，最后只有将爸爸的外套和裤子递给他。妈妈在厨房煎培根，黄油和肉类蛋白混合的香味滋滋作响，源源不断地飘满屋堂。  
哈曼的反应有些迟钝，克拉克很担心他是不是在水里被冻得有些生病了。直到对方在他第三遍询问是否无恙时抬起眼眸直直和他对视。  
“我没有事。”  
语气坚定，目光犀利，蓝色的巩膜像是冰晶也像是宝石。克拉克呐呐应诺，不知不觉红了脸颊。  
过了半晌，又吞吞吐吐地道谢。  
哈曼莫名其妙地望向他，并没有搞懂面前从河里救起自己的Omega怎么又道起谢来了。  
克拉克说：“你、你前几天教训了酒吧、酒吧几个混混……谢谢你。”  
哈曼恍然：“你在那里工作？”  
克拉克迟疑地点头，又摇头。  
“我、我辞职了……你那天帮助的是我的同学，我们都辞职了。总、总而言之，谢谢你……”他顿了顿，“你今天掉在水里……不会是被他们报复的吧？”  
哈曼慢条斯理地喝了口热茶，跃过这个问题，盯着克拉克不容置疑地道：“以后不要在这样的小作坊里打工。”  
克拉克愣愣点头，被哈曼忽然之间展露出来的沉稳惊在原地。好半晌回神，站起来同手同脚窜进了厨房。  
他感觉脸颊发烫，连心都跳得很快。  
哈曼·韦恩不是个老派的Alpha。他年轻也张扬，和克拉克一般大小，却和克拉克遇见的所有毛毛躁躁的同龄Alpha都不一样。他是个流浪汉，但举手投足间又充满惊人的教养。他不反对Omega努力奋斗实现自我，但又十分懂得给予Omega恰到好处的呵护。  
他是个极具有魅力的男子，脑袋里装满了数不清的知识和世界各地的奇妙物语。克拉克总是为他口中的天地浩大着迷，期求着某年某月某日可以像他一样周游世界。  
“但这不是一件轻松的事情。”哈曼说道，“你是有牵挂的人，那些绝境险要，怎么敢去？”  
克拉克并不赞同地望着他。  
“周游世界一定要孤身一人吗？难道你没有什么牵挂吗？”  
哈曼没有作答。  
克拉克趴在栏杆上望着堪萨斯落下的夕阳，懒洋洋道：“你的家在哪里呢，哈曼？你周游世界，最终不是为了家乡的良辰美景吗？”  
大黄狗从远处奔来的时候，哈曼收回握在栏杆上被风僵的手指。  
“只有噩梦的家乡，值得回归吗？”哈曼不置可否。  
“我明白了。”克拉克捉住哈曼的一节手指，笑得特别开怀，“所以你不是正宗的流浪汉，你还有家可以回……”  
哈曼忍不住回嘴道：“你有没有听我说话？”  
克拉克点头。  
“听了啊。你不就是说你不想回去吗？但是……”他顿了顿，说，“你周游世界，从所有地方汲取知识和经验，用无数的脚印和痕迹充填自己……难道最终不是为你的家乡准备的吗？或许她和你离开时一样仍然不尽如人意，但你已经不再是曾经的那个你了吧。你变得更强壮，更有力，更成熟，足以改变某些现实。”  
哈曼有一阵没有说话，空气中只有簌簌作响的风声，直到克拉克小心翼翼撇过一个打量的眼神，他才轻笑了一下，情不自禁伸手轻轻捏住Omega挺俏的鼻子。  
“大理想主义者，如果我说你全都说错了呢？”  
克拉克在对方出人意料的调戏下红透了脸，呐呐说不出话，鼻头上Alpha指腹的温度烫得惊人，他感到他小小地捏了捏，随后才放开。克拉克不知道该不该伸手捂住自己的鼻子，仿佛有火在脸上缭绕，一直从面皮烧到心头，让人一阵一阵愉悦地颤栗。  
哈曼却在这时候说：“我明天就要走了。”  
克拉克低头呆呆听着。  
“你说得没错，”他轻轻叹息，“我是该回家了。”  
于是克拉克抬头注视，哈曼还在望着他，眼神专注，神色却随着日落悄然改变。他最初的神情是温柔的，蓝色的眼睛还是一片汪洋，随后渐渐变得深邃，变得苍白，也变得冷漠，最终在克拉克的眼里，只剩下黑漆漆的大洞，溃烂成肺腑心脏的伤口，发炎，流脓。  
克拉克在一阵抽搐中转醒，胸口疼得快要裂开，肺部紧缩，肚子也好似灌满了铁锈的水，恶心。  
布鲁斯不在身边，床是熟悉的床，韦恩大宅主卧的床。吸氧器，闪烁的仪器。克拉克挣扎爬起，拽下面上无机质的面罩，赤着双脚踩下床。  
耳朵嗡鸣，手脚虚软，踉跄着打开一盏盏大灯。黑暗被祛除，无处藏身。克拉克急切地奔跑，慌乱地寻找。  
来个人……来个人……  
求求你们，来个人。  
不要、不要只有他……  
一双手扶起跌倒在地上的克拉克，声音温柔。  
“你在找谁吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克猛地一颤，抬起头，猛地挥开他的手。  
“哇哦，你确实没你看上去那么乖巧无害，我有点明白布鲁斯为什么那么喜欢你了……”来者无辜地看着自己被打红的手，“我也没想到你之前会在身上藏着枪，果然还是该对你保持警惕，是吗？蝙蝠侠的姘头、布鲁斯的妻子？你是故意送上来让我抓的……而我，我却无辜的成了被你利用的工具。”  
克拉克低吼道：“滚开！”  
他暂时爬不起来，攀着栏杆一阵急促地喘息。  
“你们都是一样的人。”林肯·马奇忽然说，冷漠地看着企图退开的Omega，“你和布鲁斯……韦恩家族……冷漠至极、草菅人命。”  
克拉克笑了一声，声音破碎，但清晰可闻。  
“你在嘲笑我？”  
克拉克摇头，喘息。  
“我只是没有见过，刽子手拿着刀说，你们都是杀人犯。”  
马奇哼了一声，又笑起来。  
“没错，没错，我也杀人。所以我们还真是一家亲，不是吗？”  
他捉住想要抽身离开的克拉克的手腕。  
“别急着走啊，嫂嫂。你不想知道哥哥又去哪了吗？抛下濒临死亡的你、抛下被追杀的孩子……”  
克拉克在几句话间透露的信息中瞪大眼睛。同时，一枚飞镖以迅雷不及掩耳之势击打在林肯手上，致使他猛地放开了克拉克。  
全副武装的蝙蝠侠从天而降，几个翻身打得对方连连倒退。  
“林肯！”他愤怒的咆哮，震耳欲聋，披风烧成黑色灼热的怒火，“你怎么敢碰他！”  
林肯·马奇猝不及防连连败退，却丝毫不显畏惧。他从地上爬起来，并不在意脸上的青肿，兴奋地瞪向布鲁斯。  
“你终于来了！布鲁斯！我还以为你来不了了……你知道我是谁吗？猜猜看？”  
克拉克着急地拉住蝙蝠侠紧绷的手臂，急切的询问：“乔和达米安——！”  
布鲁斯回手捏捏克拉克冰凉的指尖，沉声宽慰道：“别担心，都解决了。”  
克拉克长舒一口气，放松下来又是一阵腿软。布鲁斯牢牢掌住克拉克的胳膊，支撑着他。  
“你们的速度比我想的更快。”马奇在一旁说，“可惜了。”  
“你已经没有退路了。”蝙蝠侠冷漠地说，“你要为你做的一切付出代价。”  
“我为什么要怕死呢，布鲁斯？我和你不一样。你是个胆小鬼……但我不是。”  
布鲁斯冷哼一声。  
马奇直勾勾盯着他：“你好奇吗？”  
蝙蝠侠不为所动：“你是个被猫头鹰收养的孤儿，你是被他们培养的……”  
“不不不，布鲁斯！”他厉声喝断，“在那之前！我的父母！猜啊！”  
克拉克怜悯地看了他一眼，侧头对布鲁斯道：“我有查到一些蛛丝马迹，你失踪的最后几年间社会上出现过关于韦恩夫妇遗腹子小托马斯·韦恩存活于世的消息……但这则流言在你第二年回到哥谭的时候就再也没出现过了。”  
“哈……看来聪明的还是你啊，克拉克。”林肯·马奇笑得自如，“意外吗，哥哥？”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，沉默地望着他。  
马奇面目扭曲：“我问你意外吗，哥哥！”蝙蝠侠的沉默给了他极大的焦躁，他猛地喘了口气，似乎意识到了自己的失态，冷静下来恶狠狠看着布鲁斯。  
“当年如果不是你，不是你胆小如鼠……我又怎么会过了这么多年下流的生活！如果不是你！我为什么不能拥有韦恩的身份！你谋杀了我！你们！”  
“猫头鹰在你消失之后谋划恢复我的身份，继承家业！但谁能想到？谁能想到你又回来了？你为什么要回来？布鲁斯？你放弃了，不是吗？  
让我难以置信的是……在你回来之后，猫头鹰竟然取消了恢复我身份的计划。为什么，哥哥？又是因为你！为什么你这么贪心？谋杀了我一次、又谋杀了我第二次！”他愤恨地怨怒地瞪着布鲁斯，又将目光挪到克拉克身上。  
“可惜密室里没有发生同样的事情……罗慕路斯和雷姆斯、厄忒俄勒克斯和波吕涅克斯、布鲁斯和托马斯、达米安和乔纳森，韦恩之子！兄弟残杀，多么优良的传统！多么伟大的历史意义！理应被载入史册的荣耀！”  
克拉克咬紧牙，愤怒得颤抖。  
布鲁斯看起来似乎还保持着冷静，只是握住克拉克的手指收紧了：“所以这就是你最终渗透猫头鹰，用它向我复仇的初衷？”  
本以为这是一切的答案，哪知林肯·马奇闻言又笑了起来。  
“猫头鹰根本不是哥谭的传说。”他不屑地哼哼，“当我渗透其中，当我掌握它的脉门，我才知道——原来森严可怖的传说背后，不过是一条长虫。你们不觉得可笑吗？一条蛇，掌控着猫头鹰——食物居然绑架了捕食者！而更让我难以忘怀的是，这条蛇的孩子，居然也是一个韦恩！”  
布鲁斯攥紧拳头。  
“这是你命令利爪围杀达米安的理由？”  
“你们韦恩没一个好东西。当然，我也不是。”  
他满足地微笑。  
而布鲁斯只是吐出了两个字。  
“做梦。”  
马奇的脸色立刻在他的讥讽和贬低中变了，愤怒咆哮着扑将而上。  
蝙蝠侠不避不躲，放开克拉克几步迎了上去，披风张扬好似巨影蝠翼，血口狰狞，咆哮声如雷动，惶惶灯光之下，像黑暗中钻出的上古怪兽一般，遮天蔽日。  
“你动了我的妻子、孩子，今日休想还有命在！”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束猫头鹰剧情之后捏，就可以讨论婚姻事宜了  
另外关于猫头鹰和刺客联盟的关系是私设


	17. Chapter 17

布鲁斯把林肯·马奇扔在地上的时候，在原地站了许久。他的目光长久地凝视在昏迷的男人脸上，似乎能从紧闭的眼帘下看见一双清澈的眼睛。  
这让人有些……难以言喻。  
布鲁斯低头静静站着，似乎连时间都忘了。他之前放了狠话，但也没真的打算杀他。  
“他下半辈子都会待在监狱里。”柔软的脚步声轻轻靠近的时候，布鲁斯低声说道，“我不会再让他出来了。”  
克拉克停在不远处：“听起来你像是个非法拘役者。”  
布鲁斯抬起头面向他，看见克拉克力竭地坐在台阶上，脚还赤裸着。  
“你该回房间去歇着，剩下的事我会处理好。”布鲁斯站在原地说，保持着一段距离，“达米安受了点轻伤，乔纳森被他保护得很好，一会他们就该都到家了。”  
克拉克唔了一声，捏住自己的膝盖，神色莫测。  
布鲁斯盯着他犹豫了会：“……克拉克？”  
克拉克抬头问他：“我昏迷了多久？”  
“两天。”  
克拉克茫然地望着他：“这两天发生了什么？他为什么会在这里？”  
布鲁斯向前走了两步，又停下。  
“发生了一点事，但已经结束了。”他囫囵述道，“猫头鹰的背后是刺客联盟，林肯·马奇发现这个真相的时候私下动用了猫头鹰的兵马向我、和达米安复仇。我原先并不太清楚他为什么对我们怀有这样的仇恨……现在我明白了。”  
克拉克看了躺在地上人事不省的人一眼。  
“他是一个被培养来击垮韦恩的牺牲品。”布鲁斯低声道，“但林肯没有那么蠢，他在最终发现猫头鹰只是将他当作一颗随时可以丢弃的棋子后，愤恨之下操控猫头鹰为他所用，向我报仇，同时打断了刺客联盟本身血洗哥谭的计划。  
但显而易见的是联盟没有罢休。今天晚上——就在几个小时前——他们放出所有利爪提前对哥谭进行大清洗，意图杀死所有政要让城市陷入瘫痪。  
幸运的是……达米安向我坦白了塔利亚在哥谭的行踪，并赶在最后关头和迪克一起阻止了她……而我找到猫头鹰秘密集会点的时候，所有的掌权者都被林肯杀死了。但我知道他一定不会就那样销声匿迹，他……”  
“他来了这里。”克拉克接道，“他知道自己没有办法杀死你，也再不能有一个真正的身份……他来找我、来找你，然后把一切告诉你，想知道你这个没心没肺的哥哥究竟会有什么反应。”  
布鲁斯僵硬地点头。  
克拉克沉默了一会，问道：“所以……你真的有弟弟吗？”  
布鲁斯茫然地站了会，随后抬起头看着克拉克，说：“有。”  
克拉克疑惑地偏了偏头。  
“他死了*。”布鲁斯的声音很低，“母亲生下他的时候还有呼吸，我看着他，然后慢慢地……他就安静下来了。”  
克拉克看着他。  
“父亲和阿尔弗雷德埋葬了他。我……送了他一朵野花。”布鲁斯摘下头甲，和克拉克对视，说道，“我有过弟弟，在那一瞬间。”  
克拉克：“你从来没说过这个。”  
布鲁斯：“除了阿福，没有人知道。”  
克拉克揉乱自己的头发，叹气。  
“那我们是怎么回来的呢？”他喃喃着，好像不知道该说些什么了。  
布鲁斯现在倒是有问必答：“阿尔弗雷德在地下暗河的监控里发现了我们。”  
克拉克嗯了一声，深深地垂下头，埋在膝盖上。  
“克拉克？”布鲁斯皱眉，“不要在这里睡。”  
克拉克含含糊糊地哼了一声，却再没有更多的举动了。  
布鲁斯在原地踌躇，始终在犹豫什么。克拉克在膝盖上趴了一会后撑起来，摇摇晃晃地向楼上走。  
布鲁斯站在楼下密切盯着他。  
克拉克走到一半，忽然想起什么似的回头看他，说：“我要和你离婚，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯愣了一下，似乎没想到克拉克现在还记得和他说这回事。他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，却被克拉克忽然踏空的一脚吓得差点飞起来。  
“……我觉得有些不对劲……”  
被接住的男人捉着Alpha的胳膊颤抖，颈脖和脸渐渐红了起来，呼吸急促。他兀自茫然了一会，忽然想通什么似的摸上后颈，惊讶地瞪向打横抱着他返回卧室的男人。  
“你什么时候——！”  
布鲁斯将他放在床上，后退几步，站在阴影里。  
空气中清甜的橘香存在感渐渐明显了起来。克拉克不知道自己有多久没有闻见过自己的味道了，自从几年前他做了封闭手术，信息素便始终稀薄而难以凝聚，整个发情终止，正常的欲望也从来没有出现过。  
可此时此刻，克拉克头昏脑胀，被忽然浓烈起来的信息素和来势汹汹的发情热冲得浑身颤抖。在他还茫然的时候，布鲁斯做出的举动却轻而易举地引燃了Omega的怒火。  
“你敢戴头盔试试看！？”他怒吼出声，被这个不知道在想些什么的Alpha气得发疯。  
布鲁斯犹犹豫豫地将戴了一半的蝙蝠头甲摘下来，收敛呼吸，努力控制自己的信息素在久久未闻的Omega气味里不要愉快到失去理智地蜂拥出巢。  
克拉克现在不会想要看见这样的场景的。  
“我……”他干涩地开口，“你昏迷的时候……我……”他顿了顿，理清思路后重新说道：“我在你昏迷的时候擅自做了恢复手术，整体来说很顺利，没有什么副作用，只是……手术后接触到我的信息素会让你进入一段假性发情——我有控制距离，所以可能是最开始的时候不小心沾上的……不用担心，这个情况和真正的发情期不同，理论上来说不会持续太久。”  
克拉克在他的解释里难以置信地看着他。  
布鲁斯捧着头甲站在原地，不知道克拉克为什么一副震惊的表情，直到他听见他说：“所以你要我忍过去？”  
布鲁斯还以为自己产生了幻听，呆在原地没有反应。  
克拉克愤怒地倒下去，半晌又愤愤不平地爬起来用力将枕头砸在他身上。  
“滚出去！”  
布鲁斯捡起掉在地上的枕头，向床上走去。  
“我、我以为你不会想……”  
克拉克裹紧被子，怒火难平。  
“我不想，快滚！”  
布鲁斯忽然高兴起来，放松了对自己信息素的管制，卸下装甲爬上床。  
“克拉克……”  
克拉克蜷紧被子不理他。布鲁斯缓缓抱紧Omega，凑上去亲咬他的耳垂。天知道在这么多年后他对克拉克的信息素有多敏感，在走廊闻见那一丝偷跑的味道时他几乎当场就硬了。  
克拉克睁开眼，恼火地瞪他。但在看见布鲁斯专注望着他的眼眸后便再也忍不住，一个用力翻身贴在Alpha身上，圈住脖子咬住对方的嘴唇，难耐地互相磨蹭起来。  
“你这个该死的磨蹭的有被迫害妄想症的Alpha……”  
克拉克在布鲁斯逐渐凶猛起来的动作中呻吟、咒骂、哭泣，满足地颤抖、疯狂地撕咬，似乎要把这么多年来受的委屈和痛苦在缺失多年来未曾拥有的性爱中尽数嚎啕出来。他是那么缺乏安全感，他的Alpha任凭他独自一人在外流浪了那么久，没有一次体贴的来哄他、没有一次向他真正的敞开心扉，直到现在……直到一切有的没的爱的不爱的所有的真相所有的秘密浮上水面，他才终于看见了自己所爱之人。  
真相并不像曾经设想的一切那样让人恶心，但同样让人痛不欲生。  
“我要离婚……”  
他在Alpha捅进生殖腔咬住腺体的时候失声痛哭，在空置多年的肠道被结给撑得胀痛的时候抽搐着感到满足，流下眼角的泪水却止都止不住。  
布鲁斯紧紧抓住他，贴在耳边厮磨，抹去那些辛咸的液体。  
“我很抱歉，克拉克……”  
他终于回应了，倒在柔软的大床上，拥着此生挚爱，一字一顿回答：“我们离婚。”  
这像是一串奇异的治愈咒语，克拉克在他的回复中渐渐从那一阵崩溃的情绪中缓和过来，疲惫的靠在布鲁斯身上，双目无神，喘息，许久之后，缓缓昏睡过去。  
布鲁斯一动不动地抱着他，目光落在未曾点亮的台灯阴影之下，绵长而苦涩。他低头亲吻克拉克的耳垂和腺体，在一片温柔火烫的体温中抽身而起，重新穿上黑色的战甲，套上凯夫拉质的手甲，臂弯处随着动作在空气中滑动的刀片既锋利，又迟钝。  
走之前，他停下来，弯腰轻触Omega饱满的额头。

谢谢你，我的爱。

蝙蝠侠披风张扬的弧度仍然灵动。他全副武装，站在门边，最后回头看了一眼，轻轻关上门。  
——咔嚓。  
光就消失了。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *遵循N52猫头鹰法庭漫画，玛莎出了车祸，弟弟早产死亡


	18. Chapter 18

克拉克跟着布鲁斯。  
男人在前面沉默地行走，克拉克轻手轻脚地跟在后面。  
“书房这里有一个入口。”布鲁斯在前面轻声说，“就在座钟后面。”他伸手触碰时针与分针，转出永恒的十点四十八分。克拉克立在他身后默默看着。  
咔咔的金属声随之响起，克拉克回头看见旁边的书柜迅速向左侧滑开，露出其后两根光秃秃的铁圆柱。  
“来吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯向他伸手，眼中藏着不易察觉的期待，“这里就是最后的秘密了。”  
克拉克站在书柜滑开的洞口前面，低头向下探视，目光沿着笔直的圆柱下滑，直至深处几乎看不见尽头的漆黑。  
“你们就靠这个上下？”他碰了碰铁柱，触手一片冰凉，说出的话带着点难以置信，“阿福愿意？”  
布鲁斯咳了一声。“不，”他说，“阿福会选择其他地方进去。”  
克拉克若有所思地啊了一声，还没想明白既然有其他地方可以进为什么要带他从书房滑下去，就被布鲁斯捉住手打断了思绪。  
“来吧。”布鲁斯说道。  
克拉克迟疑地握住他的手，放任布鲁斯将自己抱住，让两人肢体相互纠缠着从铁柱上滑了下去。  
脚底触碰到实地的时候克拉克还有点惊异于这一项设施的便捷。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”布鲁斯好似看出了他的兴趣，好笑问道。  
克拉克敲敲铁柱不做声，转首向空旷硕大的地底洞穴投去目光。这就像是穿过了一串荆棘，满目狰狞与尖刺之后，是振奋人心的惊奇。  
克拉克看见了成片闪烁的电脑，停靠在瀑布旁边造型极度流畅炫酷的蝙蝠车与蝙蝠飞机，呈立的装甲和奇形怪状的战利品。  
“这是……？”  
克拉克最终将目光投在空置却完善的一副罗宾装甲上，其上未曾缝合的裂隙与凝固的鲜血像是什么徽章。  
布鲁斯站在旁边。  
“这是……杰森的制服。”他干涩地讲道。  
“所以不是……绑架撕票？”克拉克透过玻璃凝视衣服上的伤痕和血迹，难以想象究竟什么样的人能对一个尚未成年的孩子下如此毒手。杰森和提姆是布鲁斯单方面决定收养的孩子，克拉克并不清楚他们的事情，但杰森之死发生的时间不过就在他来到韦恩庄园的第二年……  
“难以置信。”克拉克喃喃道，“你竟然让一个孩子为你做这种事情。”  
布鲁斯说：“他们并不是为我服务。”  
克拉克：“乔知道这些事吗？”  
布鲁斯：“现在他知道了。”  
克拉克瞪了他一眼：“达米安……”  
“不必担心。”布鲁斯勾勾他的手指，轻声道，“达米安不是普通孩子。”  
克拉克揉着抽痛的额角。  
“没错了……”他说道，“他的母亲是什么联盟的头目，父亲则是个热衷于扮午夜吸血蝙蝠的怪胎，这么一看的确不是那么普通。”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛。  
“克拉克……”  
克拉克转头看着他。  
“你为什么会做这些事情呢？”克拉克问道，湛蓝的眼眸中透出纯粹的困惑和专注，“是什么让你……让你决定去做这种事？是什么让你不顾一切、伤痕累累……去做这种事？”  
布鲁斯忽然被他眼中闪烁的蓝色吸引了。他眼也不眨地紧盯住克拉克的眼睛，好像能从中找到一片落在雪山顶的极光。  
“我……”  
他微微开口，半晌又闭上，撇开头来回踱步。  
“为什么呢？”他反问道，好像没有想好怎样去回答这个问题。  
“我曾经在一个晚上失去了兄弟，又在一个晚上失去了父母，十点四十八分。我永远记得这个数字。”布鲁斯忽然站住，紧绷的肩膀低垂下来，“十点四十八分，我失去了曾经拥有的一切。你知道吗，克拉克……我遇见你的时候……我仍然处于迷茫之中，我去过多少地方？我想知道为什么，为什么人的命运就是那么奇怪，为什么一切发生更改如此迅速又难以琢磨？这么多年来，我没有答案。没有谁能给我答案。”  
克拉克盯着他的背影：“这样的问题就好像在问：为什么上天如此不公。”  
“是的。”布鲁斯承认了，他回头看着克拉克，目光宁静而专注，就像当初的哈曼，“为什么上天如此不公，夺走了我的父母？我会这样问吗？如果我这样问……我将一事无成。”  
克拉克凝视着他。  
“但显然的是，在很长很长的一段时间里，我沉浸在这样的怪圈里。我不知道。我自以为我走过全世界每个地方，见过无数人群千奇百怪求生的模样，我以为我懂了，但我仍然不明白，克拉克，我仍然不明白，为什么有些人会在路上瑟瑟发抖；为什么有的人面如死灰毫无生气；又为什么有的人可以只手遮天毫无畏惧……”  
“所有人都知道哥谭混乱、危险……但她为什么危险？你曾经到哥谭来，我们还是朋友的时候，你说你要做个记者，要到哥谭来。你还记得吗？我说：这儿太危险了。”  
克拉克偏了偏头。老实说，他记不太清了，但似乎当时自己并不以为意？  
“我建议你到大都会去定居，但你拒绝了，并且告诉我，你并不是想要一份稳定到整日靠贩卖定量信息、按部就班就能过活的新闻工作者的工作。”  
「记者的工作在我心中并不比消防员或者警察的职责更轻松。」年轻的克拉克吮着一杯加冰威士忌，在哈曼凝视的目光中兴致勃勃地说道，「记者是为社会执笔的监督者，在我们笔下，无法言语者可尽情述说、受尽压迫者可放肆痛哭、执手通天者亦将无法胡作非为……哈曼，曾经那个时代，只有真正的权贵者才能掌握话语权，能够通过信息操纵民生。但现在情况已经不同了，现在，所有人都有知情权。而公开的信息是种约束，它形成了新的社会秩序。……你有没有想过哥谭为什么让人害怕，为什么让人感到危险？这片土地上没有几个上等阶级的人在交换真实信息、某些复杂的人捏着传播的顶点，而支架下面空气并不流通。她很黑，哈曼，但……也不是不能变得透明。」  
那时候克拉克将特意要来的吸管吸得咂咂作响，脸颊因为尽情的述说和安静认真的聆听者而透着满足的红晕。  
他不知道的是，在那个下午，在他举起杯子端详其中尚未融化的冰块，隔着玻璃抬起眸子向哈曼微笑时，彻底要了面前人的命。  
“我们一起曝光了一个毒枭在哥谭制毒贩毒的过程。”布鲁斯轻声道，沉浸在回忆中，“GCPD行动得很快，他们抓住了他，送他上庭审。但一切却没那么简单……你还记得吗？你那一阵子几乎不能随意出行，如果我那时候不在你身边……”他抬眼凝视克拉克，“他们几乎就能杀了你。”  
克拉克沉默不语。  
布鲁斯说：“我为什么要做这些，克拉克？电脑、装置、恐惧……我只是个人，我也会自私。我做这些，最开始是想让那些威胁你的人被人威胁、是想让那些被人恐惧的人体会恐惧……你帮助城市健全民众知情权，让城市变得透明；我就要让那些有持无恐的、在地沟里靠消息为生的臭鼠们知道——在他们无知的背后，有个比他们知道得更多的存在，正看着呢。”  
他转过身，凝视永不停转的蝙蝠电脑。  
“BATMAN IS WATCHING YOU.”  
“不得不说，大部分人确实都被唬住了，不是吗？”他低笑一声，像自嘲一样。  
克拉克张了张嘴，胸口喷薄欲出的某种情感纠结着他。他勉强压制下涌到眼角的湿热，哑着声音干涩道：“你知道这都是非法的。”  
布鲁斯没有注意到克拉克脸上细微的动容和心疼。他背对着克拉克凝视电脑墙，忽然就像一个被打开的水龙头，肚子里的话哗啦啦的往外倒。  
“我知道。我这里有一份骑士陨落协议，一旦发生什么意外或者我的身份被曝光……”他转身，“我会优先保证将你转移。”  
克拉克啊道：“这就是你什么都不告诉我的原因，一旦出了意外，我就会被你送走，而且还会对你的所作所为一无所知。”  
布鲁斯默认了。  
克拉克和他对立着沉默，过了一阵问：“所以我没有资格要求你停下，是吗？”  
布鲁斯被问得僵在原地，恍惚中明白这就是他们之间的，最后一个问题了。  
他抬头凝视克拉克的眼睛，好似要将面前的Omega永恒地刻进自己的身体里一样。他在长久的沉默中缓慢地、艰涩地、痛苦地回答：“是的。”  
克拉克在他缠绵的目光中了悟地点点头，随后一言不发地离开了蝙蝠洞。  
他这回是从电梯离开的。他站在大开双门的电梯箱内，和布鲁斯持续最后几秒无声的对视。直到面前的一切都被金属隔断，银色成为一个新的世界，克拉克才仓促喘出一口压抑的呼吸，落下泪来。  
而布鲁斯仍然站在原地，仔细聆听从电脑墙右侧延伸出来的铁链发出轻微梭梭的声响，像是什么冷血动物一般蜿墙爬过，呼呼上行。  
克拉克离开了。  
一切声响消失后，布鲁斯颓然坐到电脑椅上，深深地埋下头。  
克拉克离开了。在知道他的一切之后，选择了离开。  
声音轻飘飘地落在洞底深处蝙蝠的耳中，似乎惊起了其中几只蓦然的尖叫。它们的声音是超乎常耳所能觉察的范围内的，所以即使在痛哭、在发疯、在尖叫，也未曾有同族之外的任何人听得见。它们张开翅膀，又蜷缩进洞底。  
电梯再一次轻微响起来。不同的人从中走了出来。  
“克拉克老爷已经离开了。”阿尔弗雷德站在一旁，尽力用与常日一般无二的声音说道，“在离开之前，他让我把这份文件带给你。”  
他把密封的文档放在电脑旁边。  
“他还有几句话交代。”  
布鲁斯一动未动，死死盯着桌面上的文件，心口无法遏制地下坠，指尖冰凉。  
阿尔弗雷德最后一句话终是岔了气，带出些微的叹息来：“他让你看完就签，不必寄任何修改提案。如果不签，他便再也不会见你。”  
布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，心忽然跳得很快，耳膜因快速充血而嗡鸣。  
他捏着手问：“……这是什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德交握双手，叹气。  
“离婚协议书。”  
他说着，转身走进电梯，久违的疲累感让他微微下滑肩膀，弯曲了脊梁。  
电梯门合上的声音仍旧微微，上行，蝙蝠洞内又只有布鲁斯一个人了。  
洞穴里很安静，流水，哗啦啦，除此之外别无他物，直到这里唯一的人型同类忽然重重地出声大声咆哮，一拳一拳砸在硬石面的桌上，发出轰然震动的声音。深处的蝙蝠们乌压压卷起翅膀，抖落一地碎石。  
十分钟后，所有的骚乱成为了过去。  
闹剧落幕。  
布鲁斯终于在文件上签了名。  
白纸黑字。  
Bruce·Wayne.

完。


	19. 尾声

克拉克在离婚热潮被大肆报道的两周后准时出现在了星球日报。  
他面对所有人目瞪口呆的表情，一脸茫然。  
“怎么了？我被炒了？”他沮丧地问，“离个婚工作都丢了？”  
露易丝最先回过神来。她瞪大眼睛，一边惊诧于克拉克突然好转的精气神，一边震惊地望着他身后跟屁虫一样跟着他的两个小孩——一个背着书包兴高采烈，一个抱着双手兴致缺缺。  
克拉克说：“呃……学校要他们到家长工作地点一日体验，我昨天有给您说，老大！”  
佩里黑着脸大吼：“你可没给我说有两个！”  
克拉克：“现在好像也不太晚。”  
佩里：“滚！”  
克拉克灰溜溜牵着达米安和乔纳森坐到自己工位。露易丝和吉米迅速靠上来。  
“男孩你……”  
露易丝的话被吉米的尖叫打断：“克拉克！你怎么还戴着戒指？你不是离婚了吗？”  
克拉克说：“我离了啊。”  
“那你……？”  
“哦男孩，”凯特刷着手机靠过来，“甜心，虽然韦恩的钻戒确实很诱人但我还是劝你不要戴着它招摇过市——别误会我可没有嫉妒，啊好吧我承认有一点点吧——总之问题是，就在你上班的路上，你就已经上热搜了，boy。”  
克拉克：“我得纠正你这不是一枚钻戒——”  
凯特：“我才不管它是流星还是钻石，总之它能买下这栋大楼。”  
乔纳森在旁边看了看，脆生生道：“星球日报市值有两千万呢，爹地这枚戒指还不行啦。”  
达米安说：“买个三层还是可以的。”  
乔纳森：“那我能把那三层都装上毛毯吗？”  
达米安拒绝道：“不行！给我做收藏展览。”  
乔纳森鼓起腮帮：“才不要！就要挂毛毯！”  
凯特拍了拍他们的肩。  
“嘿孩子们，我想你们现在想开毛毯收藏展览都没问题了。”  
在达米安吐槽不是毛毯收藏展览之前，乔纳森先一步看见穿得整整齐齐三件套、容光焕发的父亲站在这层办公层里，怀里还捧着一大捧玫瑰。  
他小小地惊呼了一声：“爸爸？一个小时前我打电话给阿福的时候他明明还在赖床！”  
克拉克沉默地看着布鲁斯靠近。  
他看起来有点紧张，站在克拉克面前左右移动重心，结结巴巴地说：“我、我看见热搜……鉴、鉴于你什么都没要就从家里离开，现在又愿意戴着我们的戒指……我想、我……阿福说，我可能需要有点行动……”他越说声音越小，到最后只是抱着花站在原地看着克拉克，深深吸了口气。  
克拉克觉得自己再不开口说点什么布鲁斯就要在他无动于衷的态度里后悔到想把自己劈了，于是他说：“我的桌子放不下。”  
布鲁斯神色一亮：“那我扔了。”  
克拉克接着说：“我今天不想和你吃饭。”  
布鲁斯非常打蛇随棍上深明其意地说：“我明天再来。”  
克拉克满足地哼哼：“我要工作了。”  
布鲁斯心情愉悦地转过身，捧着花束欲走，但又忽然想起什么似的回头，将花束拆了送给报社记者一人一朵。  
“工作愉快！”他大声宣布，“今天三薪！”  
报社内沉寂了两秒，紧接着爆发出一阵噼里啪啦的欢呼。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把这篇写完啦，开心。虽然最开始说这个脑洞很狗血，最后好像我也没写出那个狗血味道来（orz）罢辽。这文怎么说呢，一直是循着n52猫头鹰法庭的脉络在进行，有时候写到一半就会突然烦躁觉得这样有什么好写的大家都知道剧情（所以我也不知道都看过的大家看起来什么感觉是不是很无聊……  
哎，感觉自己写不出万分之一他们的好来，我太难了，我就是个菜鸡呜呜呜，对不起  
之后再慢慢更新其他几篇，由于学业繁重，频率仍然不会很快，但我的坑已经够多了让我有点负罪感……so……我慢慢来……
> 
> 最后稍微提一下克拉克为什么故意戴戒指，大概就是其实俩人都懂了，但是这个婚由于布鲁斯之前的所作所为不离感觉不行，不离一次直接继续生活的话克拉克心里头会跨不过去坎（也就是想和之前那些误会和秘密做个了断的意思）所以他坚持要求离婚。但在之后也不想老爷钻牛角尖，让两个人错过了，所以故意利用媒体传播信息让老爷知道：快点来重新追我！  
阿尔弗雷德不负众望在看见的一瞬间就明白了，上楼掀床直接把离了婚醉生梦死碎懒觉的某人赶了出来哈哈哈


End file.
